


Be My Baby

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Taeyong is broke, maybe cliched plot, sugar baby taeyong, yuta is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Be my babyYUTAERomance, Slice of life, Sugar baby AUTaeyong had been broke beyond cliché so he had to sign up to be a sugar baby for a wealthy Japanese CEO. Yes Life is a clichéd fanfiction.





	1. Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I wanted to write a sugar baby type of au but I wanted a few twists and turns. So here goes my take on a sugar baby Au

Taeyong was broke beyond words and what he needed right now is a proper sleep and some food but the stress was eating him alive. Ten had served him some rice and meat while Johnny had placed a cold glass of iced tea for him.

 

“Thanks.” Taeyong muttered and both of his friends smiled at him weakly.

 

“We could help you, you know that Taeyong.” Johnny spoke making Taeyong sigh.

 

“I can’t burden you.” Taeyong replied.

 

“nonsense. Mom is demanding me to feed you more, she’s worried that you looked thin the last time she video called.” Ten informed him.

 

“Are you getting enough sleep?” Johnny asked and Taeyong shook his head. “Why don’t you just stay here? Ten and I can share his room and you can get my mine. You’ll save on rent.” Johnny opened up the option.

 

“I don’t need your pity.” Taeyong retorted, pushing the food away from him.

 

“It’s not pity and you know it. We love you and we really want to help you.” Ten said.

 

“I’ll sort it out, I’ll get a job.” Taeyong said and they let the conversation die.

 

Taeyong did get a job, but it wasn’t something he was ready to share with his friends. He was at his last penny and wits when his longtime friend Taeil recommended a site for him. It was a Sugar Baby site and he could offer a lot of options, restrictions and limitations he was comfortable with. Taeil himself scored a fancy smanshy son of a Chinese businessman who was a little younger than him and had been tasked to be the typical boyfriend for the in-demand boy. Taeil lived a happier and wealthier life, finished college and off to be more than a sugar baby.

 

So Taeyong signed up in hopes to get a decent financier while he offered his services; no sexual intercourse but he could go to at least kisses and cuddles. He received a notification a few hours later and he had agreed to be a sugar baby for a Japanese CEO, because he knows Japanese and the guy wanted one who can communicate with him in his mother tongue.

 

 

Taeyong sat in front of the CEO’s office and read the name on the plate on the desk; _Nakamoto Tatsuo_.

The man looked young enough to be a CEO but old enough to be his father; at least he wasn’t the dirty old man who can die in a heartbeat. The man smiled at him and allowed him to relax.

 

_“Relax, Taeyong isn’t it?”_ Tatsuo asked in Japanese and Taeyong replied in Japanese as well. “ _You are okay with kissing?”_ Tatsuo asked and Taeyong nodded again. _“You can speak.”_ Tatsuo laughed and handed him the contract but before he could check it, the door opened and two people entered, clearly arguing with the way they were shouting at each other.

 

“ _I don’t want another blind date! Why can’t you leave me alone!”_ The male shouted.

 

“ _Yuta, you whore your life away!”_ The female reprimanded and this made Taeyong confused.

 

“ _Sayumi, Yuta, please settle down, we have a guest.”_ Tatsuo said and gestured to Taeyong who was blinking at them owlishly.

 

“ _My apologies.”_ Sayumi bowed her head then took a seat on a the sofa just as Tatsuo led him to sit across her while the CEO sat on his designated couch, Yuta sat next to Sayumi.

 

“ _Taeyong here is my sugar baby.”_ Tatsuo started making Yuta snort. “ _I am financing his education, basic necessities and some luxuries but I am not his master.”_ Tatsuo said the looked at Yuta. “ _He’ll be your baby, Yuta.”_ Tatsuo remarked and Yuta went off like fireworks.

 

“ _You hire a whore then shove him to me?”_ Yuta was fuming.

 

“ _Watch your words young man, Taeyong can understand you. He is not a whore, he’ll be your companion and he’ll be staying with you since he will be finishing his college in a year.”_ Tatsuo reprimanded

 

“ _I am not like Sicheng.”_ Yuta barked and left the room with a huff.

 

Taeyong looked at Yuta’s back then towards the adults who were sighing.

 

“ _I Apologize for what he called you, my son is really a tough one to crack.”_ Sayumi said and bowed at him.

 

 

“ _He mentioned Sicheng?”_ Taeyong asked and Tatsuo nodded

 

“ _Sicheng’s father is a friend of mine and he had the same problem with his son but he hired a companion for him and it went well. He suggested that I do the same._ ” Tatsuo confessed and Taeyong nodded. “ _You just need to be with him until the end your senior year. This is your contract.”_ Tatsuo handed him the contract and Taeyong read it carefully. “ _You are not a whore Taeyong, I did not hire you to be one. I know that you are struggling and I am extending my help. You are helping me as well.”_ Tatsuo informed Taeyong who nodded and took a pen to sign it, what more can he actually do now when he was broke, Right?

 

“ _Just stay with him.”_ Sayumi said and Taeyong bowed before he left.

 

“ _For your trouble._ ” Tatsuo handed him a card. “ _I’ll deposit everything in this account. I’ll take you to Yuta’s apartment in the weekend.”_ Tatsuo said and Taeyong thanked him and left.

 

 


	2. It's not nice to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hi! Thank you for giving positive feedback on the first chapter!

Taeyong sighed as he packed his clothes to leave the student housing for a more comfortable apartment a few blocks away from university. Tatsuo-san insisted on him living with Yuta so he had to fulfill his part of the contract as the sugar baby. But as he took the stuffed rabbit that was sitting on his bed and hugged it, he can’t help but let tears fall as he remembered the words said to him, how he was a whore. He really did not want to be one, if he had the means to support himself financially he wouldn’t do this anyway. But being orphaned at the tender age of five, been kept in foster homes with some abusive foster parents and with no means of paying for his education and his daily needs, he was forced to do something risqué.

 

He hugged the stuffed bunny tighter, it was a present from his mother before she passed and it meant the world to him. He then placed the bunny back in favor of folding his clothes and from then he had closed his luggage and tucked himself to sleep.

 

Tatsuo picked up Taeyong on a Saturday and he had taken him to eat lunch with Sayumi and his two daughters Momoka and Haruna. Taeyong greeted them and the two daughters had taken a liking to him immediately.

 

“ _Taeyong-chan looks like a manga character._ ” Haruna commented making Sayumi chuckle.

 

 

“ _He is, isn’t he.”_ Sayumi answered her daughter and Taeyong blushed at the compliment.

 

“ _You are making Taeyong uncomfortable._ ” Tatsuo reprimanded his daughter and urged the boy to eat as much as he wanted.

 

After the lavish lunch, Tatsuo and Taeyong went to Yuta’s apartment which was in one of the posh neighborhood that he could never afford in his lifetime. Tatsuo led him inside Yuta’s apartment, handing him the passcode **0126**. He personally led the boy inside the spacious apartment and towards the guest room where Taeyong would be staying. Taeyong thanked Tatsuo and the CEO ruffled Taeyong’s hair making them both smile.

_“Yuta can be a handful but I hope you could tolerate him.”_ Tatsuo said and Taeyong nodded.

 

“ _I will try my best to coexist with him.”_ Taeyong replied.

 

“ _Be well Taeyong.”_ Tatsuo said and left him to unpack.

  
Taeyong eyed his new room and sighed, it was such an expensive place for his humble lifestyle. He opened his luggage and started putting his clothes in the dresser. He then took out his stuffed bunny and placed it on his bed. He didn’t have any pictures or other personal decorations, didn’t even have his own laptop, so he just placed his school bag on the desk. But his eyes popped and his jaws dropped as a brand new macbook, ipad and iphone was placed on top of the desk with a note from Sayumi.

 

_For your studies Tae-chan. Do well and we will be rooting for you. Do not mind what Yuta says, you are a beautiful person inside and out._

Taeyong felt burning in his eyes, this was too much, he felt like he was being treated like a son which shouldn’t be, he was here to be Yuta’s companion and not be treated to such luxury. Before he could further contemplate on his musings, he heard the front door clicked and realized that maybe it was Yuta. He quickly checked his appearance before leaving the room to meet his dormmate, he can’t call him daddy can he? Or was it master?  


 

“ _Good afternoon Yuta-san.”_ Taeyong greeted with a bow but Yuta just scoffed then turned to his kitchen to grab some water.

 

“ _It just got ruined._ ” Yuta replied and ignored Taeyong as he went to his room.

 

Taeyong sighed and left for his room, there was nothing he could do if Yuta would hate him. He took the gadgets on his desk and booted them up, smiling as a video message from Haruna and Momoka popped up on his messages.

 

“ _Tae-chan Gambatte!”_ The sisters cheered and Taeyong returned the greeting even if they wouldn’t be able to see nor hear it.

 

Maybe if he persevered, he’ll survive the year without hassle.

 

A little before dusk, Taeyong found his way to the kitchen. He rummaged inside the refrigerator but was disappointed with the amount of energy drinks and water present but no actual food. He sighed then took his wallet and new phone and made his way down to the nearest grocery a few blocks from the apartment. He checked the debit card Tatsuo gave him and was surprised at the amount deposited, is this for real. He checked his phone, the contact numbers of the Nakamoto family, including Yuta, was saved on the phone and he called Tatsuo.

 

“ _Excuse me Tatsuo-san, I was wondering about the debit card.”_ Taeyong asked.

 

“ _Is the amount not sufficient Taeyong?”_ Tatsuo asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

“ _It was too much, was there a mistake?”_ Taeyong asked but Tatsuo laughed.

 

“ _It’s all for you, buy what you want, eat a lot, you need to gain weight.”_ Tatsuo said and then hanged up.

 

Taeyong looked at his phone blinking at the item as if it could answer his questions. He decided that he’ll just buy what he and Yuta may want to eat for the next couple of days. He went back to the apartment with bags of groceries and he arranged them neatly before he started making dinner. HE washed the rice expertly and placed it on the rice cooker before he went to prepare some Miso soup and some Tonkatsu. He doesn’t know what Yuta likes but he figured he couldn’t go wrong with Japanese food.

 

Taeyong really was well versed in the kitchen and he is fascinated with Japanese culture that he self-taught himself the language and cuisine. When he was almost done with the food, Yuta went out of his room dressed for a night out.

 

“ _I’m almost done with dinner._ ” Taeyong informed him but Yuta rolled his eyes and then glared at him.

 

“Listen here Taeyong, I won’t repeat myself. I don’t like you and whatever you do I don’t care. And you don’t and won’t care with whatever I do. We don’t know each other and it will remain that way. You are a nobody that is leeching my father’s money for personal gains so don’t expect me to be all friendly with you.” Yuta spoke in fluent Korean. “I don’t like hearing your voice especially when you try so hard to speak in Japanese. You are not good, you are pathetic and I hate you.” Yuta said then took his leave.

 

Taeyong was stunned and he felt his eyes burn with hot tears as he swallowed the lump on his throat. The beep of the rice cooker alerted him and he wiped the tears that were about to fall in favor of serving food for himself. He took some rice, soup and tonkatsu and set it before himself. He took his chopsticks with shaky hands and started eating as tears started to fall from his eyes again. It was difficult to swallow the food but he tried to eat up, the food will go to waste if e didn’t finish it up.

 

He was still crying when he cleaned the kitchen spotless and he retired to his room. He knew his life wasn’t all butterflies and rainbows but does he deserve to be called out for accepting something out of desperation? He took his stuffed bunny and hugged it tightly, crying more as he tried to feel comfort from the only reminder he had of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I just saw the cutest stuffed bunny from Mumuso and I guess I wanted to incorporate it in the story.  
> And yes I love my angst so I will put Angst in the tags, because if you’ve read my other fiction, my favorite otps goes to severe angst because that’s how I express my love for them. 
> 
> If you are disappointed with the angst, I apologize but we will have angst and more angst.


	3. A Day in the life of Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Yuta’s side of the equation.

 

 

\---

 

Yuta was pissed off as he boarded his car and drove to meet his friend Hansol in a club because drinking makes him forget his problems for a while. Hansol greeted him with a usual grin and Yuta took the shot and downed it in one go.

 

“Fucked up?” Hansol asked and Yuta hissed.

 

“My father got a sugar baby.” Yuta hissed.

 

“So? Your mom is aware of it?” Hansol asked and Yuta nodded. “She agreed?” Hansol asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“The sugar baby’s not for him though, it’s for me.” Yuta explained and Hansol chuckled.

 

“Damn?!” Hansol laughed.

 

“He thinks I’ll be like Sicheng” Yuta said then downed another shot.

 

 

“So? You are so tensed about it, what gives?” Hansol asked and Yuta glared at his friend.

 

“You know why, I don’t like anyone, what use is a sugar baby? They are just good fuckers leeching money from old gizzards.” Yuta cursed.

 

“You do know you just called your father an old gizzard and Taeil isn’t some fucker. He was basically a tutor turned sugar baby cause Sicheng was enamored with him.” Hansol pointed out the history of their friends.

 

“Well I don’t need a baby sitter, I am a varsity player and my grades aren’t even down.” Yuta explained.

 

“Maybe your father had a good reason for this, it’s very unlikely of him to do something irrational.” Hansol replied.

 

“How do you even know that?” Yuta asked.

 

“Hey, our fathers are best friends, that’s why we are too.” Hansol nudged Yuta who grinned.

 

“So how’s Marco hyung?” Yuta asked.

 

“Damn he’s too cute, I could eat him.” Hansol remarked with a plain face making Yuta laugh.

 

“You look creepy.’ Yuta remarked.

 

 

\----

 

Yuta returned to his apartment and glared at the pair of worn out shoes by the door. Taeyong was an enigma that he didn’t really want in his life right now. He did not know what his father wanted to achieve by getting a sugar baby and then throw the kid at him expecting to be what? Friendly? romantic? Not on his watch.

 

He opened the fridge and was surprised with the amount of food inside it, Taeyong must have stocked up on it. He sighed, he didn’t know Taeyong and his intentions so he needed to be a little doubtful of the kid; he needed to keep his guard up.

 

He returned to his room to clean up and go to bed, as much as he wanted to be drunk and pass out immediately, he still preferred to be clean before hitting the sheets. He took a warm batch to sober him up a bit, took his favorite soap and scrubbed himself squeaky clean. When he deemed himself clean he tucked himself but not without grabbing his stuffed bunny that was given to him as a gift by his previous maid when he was young. He had loved her like a real mom because she took care of him when his parents couldn’t and loved him when he doubted himself.

 

 

Sunday was awkward when he saw Taeyong cooking breakfast. The boy bowed at him and greeted him softly before placing waffles on the table and inviting him to eat breakfast. Yuta ignored him in favor of grabbing a carton of milk and going back to his room, leaving Taeyong disappointed.

 

Yuta just can’t look at Taeyong and not feel remorse, he couldn’t explain it but the boy just looked like chains restraining him from doing things he loved. After drinking the milk and disposing the container, he took a quick shower before he grabbed his bag and went out for soccer training.

 

Hansol met him in the lockers and they talked for a while before they entered the pitch. The grass felt crisp under their shoes and soon they broke into a run for their warm up. Their legs were burning when the coach blew his whistle, Coach Minho was always on time and spared no one. He called them to give instructions and soon, Hansol move to the goal as Yuta grinned and took center.

 

“Yuta’s getting really good, he could be drafted professionally.” Minseok, their conditioning coach told Minho.

 

“Mr. Nakamoto was adamant that his son takes over his company, he is only allowing Yuta to join the team as a consolation.” Minho frowned and Minseok sighed.

 

“Such waste of talent though.” Minseok remarked.

 

Yuta enjoyed the rush of playing and the feel of a hitting a goal. Yuta feels alive when he plays; something that he held on to after the traumatic childhood that he had. When he was younger, he had wanted to be like any normal kid, to play in sandboxes and swings but his family status had made it difficult until that one maid; Miss Taeyon was someone warm and her smile encouraged Yuta to be as normal as possible. She taught him basic Korean and allowed him to play sports, clapping whole heartedly when he scored. And when he was in danger, Miss Taeyon protected him. He had promised to her that he will continue to do what he loves, and he did, because she was that important and soccer was his gift to her.

 

“Good shot!” Hansol high fived the friend. “You got more admirers.” Hansol clucked his head towards the stands where girls gathered and Yuta flashed his smile and the girls squealed. “Sad that you are not interested in any one but your TY.” Hansol snorted and Yuta punched the friend.

 

“I promised Miss Taeyon that I’ll find TY.” Yuta frowned at his friend.

 

“How can you find someone who you don’t even know his real name.” Hansol rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s just.. I will find him eventually.” Yuta said as they walked back to the lockers to shower.

 

“How’s your roommate?” Hansol asked.

 

“Roommate?” Yuta asked back.

 

“The Sugar baby?”  Hansol replied and Yuta sighed.

 

“ignored him.” Yuta replied making Hansol frown at him.

 

“You could at least be civil with him.” Hansol retorted.

 

“Not gonna happen.” Yuta announced as he walked inside the shower.

 

When Yuta returned to his apartment, he saw Taeyong seated in front of the coffee table folding clothes like a dutiful house wife making him snort. Taeyong bowed his head slightly before returning to fold clothes which he noticed was his.

 

“Why are you touching my clothes?” Yuta asked and Taeyong sighed.

 

“It’s in the laundry, I had free time so I decided to do it.” Taeyong answered. “I did not steal anything. I don’t even know if you have clean clothes, so I wanted to at last help you out.” Taeyong answered.

 

“Don’t touch my things.” Yuta growled then went to his room only to find that his dresser was empty so he went back to the living room to grab a shirt and a sweat pants from the pile, as well as underwear before returning to his room to change.

 

 

He then heard a knock and when he opened the door, Taeyong handed him the clean clothes without another word. Yuta frowned but hey, if Taeyong decided that he’ll be a housemaid then so be it. He exited his room after organizing his closet. He grabbed his training clothes and went to the laundry room. But when he opened the door, Taeyong’s face appeared and almost fell on him as the other boy was exiting the room with a hamper resting on his hips. Taeyong apologized as Yuta stepped aside to let the boy exit without any other form of interaction. Yuta breathed out heavily, should he just accept the fact that he got a indispensable roommate who can act like a perfect housewife?  He shook his head and started working on his laundry, he may not be domestic but at least he knew his chores.

 

“Are you eating dinner here?” Taeyong asked as Yuta passed the kitchen and the latter glared at him. “Just asking.” Taeyong shrugged and Yuta sighed, he could act civil can he?

 

“I’ll eat, doesn’t mean I need to like it.” Yuta shrugged and sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

 

Dinner was spent in awkward silence and seats far apart from each other. They did not spare each other a glance and both washed their respective dishes before going back to their respective rooms without any other communication. Yuta sighed as he grabbed his stuffed bunny and hugged it before turning the lights off and drifting off to sleep.

 

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Hey, how was Yuta’s character development so far??


	4. Cheers not Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey, how was Yuta’s character development so far??

Taeyong’s schedule is pretty loose considering that he’s a graduating student and has most of his majors down with the extensive summer classes he took. He walked towards his classroom, old ratty backpack on one of his shoulders and earphones plugged in his ears. Although he was given a new phone, he preferred to use his old one because carrying it would draw a lot of attention on him. He sat on his preferred desk and took out his notebook and pen. He waited for his class to begin and kept to himself, he did not need to make friends at this point, he is just content with what he had and he kept interaction to a minimum.

 

“Can I sit here?” He heard someone ask and Taeyong nodded. “I’m Sicheng.” The boy introduced himself and Taeyong looked at the boy who was smiling at him.

 

“Sicheng?”  Taeyong asked and the boy nodded. “Taeyong.” He introduced himself.

 

“You’re Taeil-hyung’s friend?” Sicheng asked and Taeyong nodded. “He told me about you.” Sicheng remarked.

 

“I hope good things.” Taeong sighed and Sicheng nodded.

 

“He really values you as a friend.” Sicheng said and Taeyong smiled at that.

 

After his classes, he met up with Johnny and Ten at the cafeteria and caught up with each other, updating them of his status.

 

“You look alive.” Ten remarked and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

“Thank you for noticing.” Taeyong replied.

 

“You found a job?” Johnny asked, passing him a sandwich the oldest bought beforehand.

 

“Thanks, yeah.” Taeyong said before taking a bite of the sandwich. “I am house sitting.” Taeyong said and both of his friends looked at him like he had grown three heads. “A Japanese businessman bought a house here and wants someone to watch it and his dog while he’s gone. I happen to speak Japanese so I got hired.” Taeyong shrugged his shoulders.

 

“They pay you to watch a house and a dog?” Ten asked and TAeyong nodded, it wasn’t a lie per say, he is taking care of house but can he consider Yuta as the dog?

 

“Yeah, and provide free lodging.” Taeyong informed them.

 

“Can we like visit you?” Johnny asked.

 

“I have to ask but I wouldn’t want to push my luck, I am already being paid to stay in their house.” Taeyong informed them.

 

“Yeah, that would be rude.” Ten added. “hey, sleepover this weekend.” Ten suggested.

 

“You miss me already?” Taeyong asked and Ten rolled his eyes.

 

“He is just craving for your cooking. You know we pretty much lack in the cooking department.” Johnny stated making Taeyong laugh.

 

“Of course, why would I even think otherwise.” Taeyong said and they laughed as they enjoyed their lunchbreak until their next class.

 

His last class for the day was cheer dancing. It was his last PE for his mandatory courses and he chose it specifically because he can dance decently and he shares it with Ten and Johnny who were part of the team. They were sitting on the padded floor when the instructors entered. They introduced themselves as Victoria and Taemin. They were informed that some members of the squad are enrolled as their classmates to help them with their progress and do the trickier stunts. They started the class with a lecture and advised them of the timetable. They were also advised that they were required to attend five games of the season, a choice of whatever sports they wanted, and that if they wanted to join the Cheer team, they have auditions in 2 weeks’ time.

 

“Okay, to let you guys have a sneak peek on what to expect, Johnny, Ten, Yugyeom.” Victoria called out the three. “Let’s show them what you’ve got.” Victoria winked at them and the three nodded as Taemin cued the music.

 

Victoria joined them and when the music started, the four performed a cheer stunt routine. But what shocked them was that instead of Victoria being a flyer, it was Ten who did the stunts, with Johnny as his base, Yugyeom as the 2nd base and Victoria as the spotter. Taeyong gaped at his friends, he knew they were part of the team but he never thought Ten and Johnny were this in sync and the trust they have for each other was so strong he did not need to know them personally to tell that they are an item. And Ten’s flexibility was beyond his imagination. When the song ended, the four bowed as everyone cheered and applauded.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were a flyer!” Taeyong said to his friend.

 

“Ah, I don’t that often, I usually am a spotter.” Ten replied.

 

“Why the heck did you do that?” Taeyong asked as they left the gym.

 

“Taemin-hyung wanted to shock everyone.” Ten chuckled then latched his arm around Johnny who was grinning. “Besides, I really wanted to show everyone this big guy is mine.” Ten beamed a smile and Johnny laughed.

 

“People already know Ten, it’s not like we’re subtle.” Johnny said and Taeyong whole heartedly agree.

 

“So see you tomorrow then?” Ten asked and Taeyong nodded, waving at them before walking to the bus stop while Johnny and Ten walks to their night class because being in the Cheer squad meant they need to free up certain days for practice.

 

He passed by the soccer field and he noticed a familiar figure. He watched for a while and sighed, soccer is in season this semester so he was pretty sure it was in the selection for his requirement in PE class. He then walked again hurriedly this time, he did not want to miss the bus.

 

Yuta was in the middle of a practice game when he saw a familiar face gazing into the field. He frowned at the sight but a call from one of his team mates brought him back to the game and was soon headlining the attack making the new recruits cower with his intense playing style.

 

“Hey Yuta, don’t scare the newbies!” Minseok warned but it had no bite.

 

“Sure coach.” Yuta smiled wide and toned down his playing to allow the recruits to at least show their skills rather than ran away from him.

 

After their practice, Hansol had showered and left, telling Yuta that he needed to catch Marco and drive him home to which Yuta cringe but hey, if his best friend likes Marco then who was he stop his friend from chasing his happiness.

 

Yuta was one of the last to take a shower and he enjoyed the silence in the room to reboot his mind and just let everything that he had been thinking drown in the hot water. He was itching to find TY, and he knew time was running out for him. Then he had to face Taeyong who was taking his role seriously and it pissed him off; he can’t really throw the guy out because his father employed him. When the water became too hot and his skin was stinging, he finished off and drove back to his apartment.

 

Taeyong was cooking dinner and out of courtesy, he had asked the Japanese if he’ll join dinner. Yuta eyed the fried chicken and nodded, he forgot to get take out for his dinner and besides, Taeyong was decent in cooking. After he had put his clothes in the washer, he returned to the living room with intent of watching some television but Taeyong had called him for dinner.

 

Dinner was still the same as the previous night and but Taeyong tried to at least ask him about his day. Yuta just glared at him then promptly return to eating. Taeyogn sighed then ate silently. A ring from Taeyong’s phone broke the silence and Taeyong opened a video call from Momoka. She beamed a happy smile at Taeyong and waved at him.

 

 

“T _ae-chan! How have you been?”_ Momoka asked and Taeyong smiled back at her.

 

“ _I am fine Momoka-san.”_ Taeyong replied.

 

“ _I would prefer you to call me Momo nee-san.”_ She told him truthfully.

 

“ _So he’s entitled to call you that as well?”_ Yuta piped up and Momoka frowned.

_“Can you give the phone to my brother?”_ Momoka inquired and Taeyong nodded before he handed the phone with two hands, a sign of respect.

 

“ _Yes Nee-san?”_ Yuta greeted his sister.

 

“ _Don’t give me that attitude young man. You do know that I am sacrificing my happiness for you._ ” Momoka started and Yuta sighed, of course Momoka will hold it against him. “ _Lucky for you though, Kota is quite a sweetheart that I don’t mind marrying him in lieu of your pursuit of happiness.”_  Momoko said and Yuta glared at his sister. “ _I want you and Tae-chan to meet Kota on Wednesday. Tou-chan already confirmed your attendance as well as Tae-chan.”_ Momoka announced.

 

“ _Excuse me.”_ Taeyong sat next to Yuta and talked to Momoka. “ _Momoka-san…”_ Taeyong started but Momoka glared at him. “ _Momo nee-san, why am I invited?”_ Taeyong asked and Momoko smiled at him.

 

“ _You’re our baby! Of course you are part of the family.”_ Momoka happily answered.

 

“ _Are you going to introduce him as Tou-chan’s sugar baby? You sure your future husband would like that?”_ Yuta asked smugly and Taeyong bit his lip but tried to smile at Momoka.

 

“ _Taeyong is treated like a son, not a whore. You better behave Yuta, if you embarrass our family, you will never see daylight ever again.”_ Momoka threatened her brother and Taeyong may have seen a scene from a horror movie from the way Momoka’s eyes darkened and her voice dropped in pitch. “ _See you Tae-chan. I will send the kimono by tomorrow!”_ Momoka smiled and waved at him before she hanged up.

 

Yuta sighed as Taeyong returned to his seat. He then pouted then glared at Taeyong who bit his lip out of confusion and nervousness. “I can’t believe this.” Yuta whined then took another chicken leg and ate it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I liked to watch cheer dance competitions so you got to forgive me for adding some Cheer dance elements to the story. But of course, it won’t be a super random inclusion. And can you forgive me for wanting Yuta and Taeyong to wear kimonos?


	5. You look good in red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Let’s have them wearing Kimonos ^^

 

 

\----

 

Taeyong opened the door and welcomed Momoka’s butler carrying two boxes which he presumed contained the kimonos.

 

“ _Lady Momoka sends you these Kimonos. She hopes that it’s up to your liking.”_ The butler said formally and Taeyong took them and thanked the older man. “ _I will be going now young master Taeyong.”_ He bowed and Taeyong quickly corrected him.

 

“ _I am not a young master.”_ Taeyong said but the old just smiled at him.

 

“ _Lady Momoka and Master Tatsuo says otherwise._ ” He said and left Taeyong who was gaping.

 

He hurriedly placed the boxes on the coffee table and attended to his miso soup before it boiled over. Yuta conveniently came home just as Taeyong placed the tofu and he informed the housemate that dinner will be done in a few minutes.

 

Yuta shrugged and went to his room only to emerge a few minutes later to join Taeyong for dinner.

 

“The kimonos have arrived.” Taeyong informed Yuta who looked at the stacked boxes on the coffee table. He took the top box and eyed the note in perfect calligraphy and smiled how beautiful Momoka’s penmanship was.

 

_Yuta,_

_This is yours, muted and simple like you._

 

Yuta smiled and opened the box to find the navy blue kimono set, it was just his choice and Momoko did a splendid job choosing the colors that he would like.

 

“Dinner is served.” Taeyong called out and Yuta placed the cover on the box and went to sit in front of the dinning table.

 

Dinner was still awkward and even if Taeyong wanted to ask for help wearing such a complicated piece of Japanese clothing, he opted to just research on YouTube rather than ask a prissy Japanese. After the dishes were done and Yuta took his box, Taeyong took his own box and locked himself in his room.

 

He opened his laptop and started searching for video tutorials. He noted down the terms and focused on how to wear what item first and how to tie the waist bands. His brows furrowed as he tried to work out how to tie the Koshi-Himo or waist strings. It really looked complicated and when it came to the obi, what the hell happened, that was something his mind won’t comprehend even if he repeated the video a couple more times and in half speed.

 

He scratched his head and scrunched his nose, this is going to be a difficult and complicated dress up.

 

\---

 

Wednesday afternoon got Yuta excited because he could wear a kimono again. As he took the Juban and wear it, it reminded him of the times when Ms. Taeyon helped him dress up, taking care to tie the knots beautifully around his little body. He smiled as he wrapped the cloth on his body, the high quality silk felt marvelous on his skin. He then took his Koshi-Himo and tied it securely around his waist when he heard a knock on his door.

 

“I know we don’t like each other but I need your help.” Taeyong spoke as soon as Yuta opened his door.  “I can’t figure out how to tie the knots and what is what.” Taeyong spoke honestly and Yuta raised a brow.

 

“And why should I help you?” Yuta asked defiantly.

 

“I don’t want to bring shame to your family. I don’t want to offend anyone unknowingly by wearing a kimono wrongly.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded, of course he would be one of those people who would throw bricks at Taeyong as so much as he wore a kimono wrongly.

 

“Wait for me in the living room.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled at him and nodded then thanked him.

 

Yuta sighed as he closed the door and returned to wearing his kimono. The navy blue contrasted to his grey Juban and he tied the black and white Koshi-Himo. He then took the cream and blue Obi and wrapped it himself expertly, tying the knot at the back like an expert. He then finally grabbed the Navy Haori and wore it, folding the colar at the back before fixing the white Haori-himo. When satisfied, he grabbed his phone, wallet and zori sandals  and went to the living room where Taeyong was sitting patiently.

 

Yuta approached Taeyong and the Japanese looked at the opened box to find a red and black set that made him raise a brow, his sister made a bold choice for Taeyong. He then grabbed the white Juban with a red collar and handed it to Taeyong. He also took the socks and handed it to him.

 

“wear this.” Yuta said and Taeyong took the garment to change.

 

“Uhm do I just wear underwear underneath?” Taeyong shyly asked and Yuta eyed him and blinked owlishly.

 

“Of course, that’s considered as the undergarment already. Left part over the right one.” Yuta replied dryly and Taeyong nodded.

 

Taeyong changed quickly and when he returned, he was holding the Juban close to his body. Yuta took the Koshi-himo and stepped near Taeyong. “Relax, I’m not gonna touch you intentionally.” Yuta said and Taeyong held his breath as Yuta fixed the collar then wrapped the waist string around him and tucked the loose end snugly.

 

Yuta then grabbed the Kimono and Taeyong wore it carefully. Yuta then eased the creases and arranged the collars before he tied another waist string. Taeyong held his breath as he observed Yuta seriously fix the garment and he noticed how handsome Yuta truly is; he was flawless and Taeyong wished he was just like him, but he knew how flawed and imperfect he was. Yuta then took the Obi and carefully but precisely folded it then wrapped the sash around Taeyong. “Is this too tight?” Yuta asked as he tightened the sash and Taeyong shook his head, and Yuta took that as a cue to tighten it a little bit more.

With practiced expertise, he tied the knot and left Taeyong amazed. Yuta then handed the Haori and Taeyong wore it and Yuta fixed the collar to perfection before he strapped on the Haori-himo. Once done, he gestured for Taeyong to look at the mirror and the Korean eagerly looked at himself at the hall mirror.

 

Taeyong smiled happily as he looked at himself wearing such elegant kimono and looking like an expensive Japanese doll. He had always wanted to try one ever since his mother had shown him a picture of herself wearing one and she promised they’ll wear one together but that certainly did not happen. So looking at himself wearing one is like a dream come true.

 

Yuta was slightly amazed at how happy Taeyong was wearing such a simple garment but he shrugged as he picked up his phone and answered his father’s driver. “Our ride is here.” Yuta informed Taeyong who grabbed his own phone and wallet, tucking them inside the Haori which thankfully had a few comfort of modern garment and Yuta did the same before he grabbed the Zori sandals and handed it to Taeyong who wore them when they reached the door.

 

 They boarded the elevator in silence and the driver greeted them and opened the door for them. Yuta gestured for Taeyong to board first and Taeyong thanked him and went inside the car followed by Yuta who released a sigh once they left the apartment.

 

“Don’t you drive?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“We don’t drive while wearing kimonos.” Came Yuta’s curt reply and Taeyong nodded and looked out at the changing views. “Listen, my family expects behavior in front of the Yabu family. They are important business partners.” Yuta informed Taeyong who nodded.

 

“Of course I will be at my best behavior.” Taeyong replied.

 

“Very well.” Yuta said and took his phone to inform his father that they are on their way.

 

The drive took a while but when they arrived, Taeyong was at awe with how beautiful the place was. It was an old house and Taeyong figured that it was the closest they could find to have a traditional Japanese meeting. Yuta led Taeyong to the entrance where a Kimonoclad servant bowed and led them down the hall where the Nakamoto’s were waiting. Momoka instantly lit up seeing Taeyong and she complimented him right away.

 

 _“The kimono suited you perfectly. The red really matches you Taeyong-kun ”_ Momoka remarked and Taeyong smiled at him.

 

“ _Thank you Momo-neesan.”_ Taeyong bowed his head and Momoka smiled wide.

 

 _“Okay, pleasantries are over. Let’s meet your fiancé._ ” Tatsuo announced and the server opened a screen door for them and they walked into a dining room where the Yabu family were already waiting.

 

The three persons stood to greet them and Tatsuo introduced his family including Taeyong who was a son to him. Mr. Yabu smiled and had whispered something to Tatsuo who nodded and they ended up laughing. Dinner progressed light heartedly; they caught up and chatted like old friends meeting after a while.

 

 _“Your Japanese is really good Taeyong-kun, and you look splendid in your kimono.”_ Mrs. Yabu pointed out and Taeyong thanked him.

 

“ _Momo nee-san picked the Kimono, Yuta-san helped me wear it. It’s my first time wearing this so I am glad that it is up to your liking.”_ Taeyong replied and it made Mrs. Yabu smile even more.

 

 _“You look like a true Japanese, and you sound one even. Did you do a formal study of the language?”_ Kota asked and Taeyong blushed.

 

 _“I actually learned from watching anime and had a few lessons in college._ ” Taeyogn confessed.

 

 

“ _That’s impressive. I am trying to learn Korean through dramas.”_ Mrs. Yabu said and laughed. “ _Maybe you can teach me sometime?_ ” Mrs. Kota added and Taeyong smiled and nodded.

 

After dessert and tea was served, the talk became serious and Taeyong felt like he was intruding as the families talked about the wedding details and the shared venture. He understood some business aspects but he couldn’t really grasp the whole situation. But he did find peace seeing Momoka and Kota clearly liking each other enough to push through with the wedding despite being arranged.

 

 

After the wedding dates were settled and other details, the two fathers shook hands and Tatsuo informed them that the contract shall be drafted as soon as possible. Kota kissed his fiance’s hand and led her to her car and the Nakamoto’s thanked the Yabu’s for the night.

 

“ _You did well son.”_ Tatsuo patted both Yuta’s and Taeyong’s shoulders before he boarded his car.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I researched on how to wear the kimono because I don’t want to disrespect the Japanese culture. It is really interesting to learn it because it is understated complicated if you get what I mean hahaha


	6. Surprise meetings

Taeyong was watching Ten and Johnny do a few tumbling as Victoria informed them of the proper technique. Taeyong wasn’t really an expert in tumbling but he had a few B-boy moves so he thinks he can nail this one. Taeyong was called for the demonstration and with a deep breath, he aced it making Victoria nod approvingly before calling out another student to try the tumbling. Johnny and Ten congratulated him and Taeyong thanked them.

 

“So you decided on what sport you wanna watch?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Soccer.” Taeyong replied and Johnny grinned.

 

“You made the right choice. I have a few friend in the team, and I’ll introduce you.” Johnny remarked.

 

‘That’s code for I’ll set you up on a date.” Ten informed his friend and Taeyong glared at him.

 

“I am just being a good friend here.” Johnny shrugged making Taeyong pout at him.

 

“But I don’t need one okay?!” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded.

  
“Okay I understand” Johnny said and they fall in line for the next set of exercises.

 

\---

 

Sicheng greeted Teayong were walking out of the building towards the field for the pep rally when Sicheng suddenly ran towards a shorter but familiar figure.

 

“Taeil hyung!” Sicheng chirped and Taeil laughed heartily. “Why are you here?” Sicheng asked and Taeil smiled at him.

 

“Your father asked me to fetch you. There is an important function and your presence is required.” Taeil informed him. “I need to talk to your adviser to issue a Leave pass for you.” Taeil added.

 

“No need, classes were cancelled for the pep rally, The varsity soccer team’s first game is tomorrow.” Sicheng informed him. “And look who I am with!” Sicheng chirped and Taeil’s eyes widened as he saw Taeyong smiling at him.

 

‘Taeyong!!” Taeil ran to hug him and Taeyong laughed at how Taeil was acting.

 

“Are you five hyung?” Taeyong asked and Taeil nodded.

 

“You’re classmates with Sicheng?” Taeil asked and Taeyong nodded. “You didn’t tell me!” Taeil pouted at Sicheng who laughed at him.

 

“Well, I was planning on us hanging out but I guess we could all plan it out some time.” Sicheng replied.

 

“How are you hyung?” Taeyong asked. And Taeil gave him a thumbs up.

 

“Been hired as Mr. Dong’s Personal assistant’s assistant.” Taeil answered and it confused Taeyong.

 

‘He’s training to be a personal assistant because when I graduate and complete my training, I’ll be handling a higher position in the company. He’ll be my assistant.” Sicheng explained and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Wow, that is pretty cool.” Taeyong remarked. “So how’s your Chinese?” Taeyong asked and Taeil gave him a death glare making Sicheng laugh.

 

“We’re both working on it. I still need to perfect my Korean anyway.” Sicheng said and Taeyong nodded.

 

“The pep rally is going to start soon and I need to attend this for my PE class so I’ll see you around. Nice meeting you again hyung!” Taeyong said and waved at the couple who smiled and waved back before walking towards their car, hand in hand and smiling at each other.

 

Taeyong smiled at them but he felt a little sting in his heart, because he was not heartless and would want to have a relationship too. He’s not picky, nor was his standards high, just someone who will love him for who he was. He sighed, who would love a broken man like him?

 

Taeyong walked towards the bleachers but Johnny waved him over the holding area. Taeyong greeted his friend with a smile and Johnny smiled as well.

 

“You look really good in your uniform. Where is Ten?” Taeyong asked and Johnny pointed to the direction of the girl cheerleaders and Taeyong understood, Ten was giving pep talks for a nervous looking rookie who is going to be flyers. “Your girl?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“It’s her debut routine. She’s a sophomore but she’s really good.” Johnny remarked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Oh Taeyong hi!” Ten greeted him as he returned with the girl looking like she’s about to faint. “Meet Hyeoyeon.” Ten introduced the girl who bowed in greeting.

 

“are you nervous?” Taeyong asked and the girl nodded. ‘Don’t be. These two are really dependable and trustworthy. I would trust them with my life. So just enjoy the moment and let Johnny and Ten help you shine.” Taeyong said and smiled wide at the girl who nodded and smiled as well. “Do well Hyeoyeonie!” Taeyong cheered and the girl smiled wider and cheered back.

 

“Thanks!” Johnny whispered at Taeyong and patted his back before he pointed him to the seat he reserved for him.

 

Hyeoyeon did great as she finished every stunt cleanly that when the cheer squad ended their performance, the crowd was hyped and on their feet. The girl was so overwhelmed that she kissed Johnny, Ten and Yugyeom, Johnny’s partner.

 

“Bambam’s not gonna like that.” Yugyeom paled as he glanced at the bleachers where his boyfriend had his brow raised.

 

“Sorry sunbae!” Hyeoyeon remarked and bowed apologetically.

 

“I’ll do the talking.” Ten assured him and hugged the girl and congratulated her. ‘you did so well Hyeoyeonie!” Ten remarked and she smiled back and was almost in tears.

 

‘I need to thank Taeyong sunbae too!” Hyeoyeon squealed and she ran towards the bleachers and hugged Taeyong. She then kissed his cheek before thanking him. She then waved before returning to him team leaving a confused but happy Taeyong.

 

Yuta frowned a little as he saw Taeyong being kissed and Hansol picked up on his friend’s mood.

 

“Are you jealous?” Hansol nudged his friend.

 

“Why would I be jealous?” Yuta huffed and went in line as their jersey numbers were being called for the roll call.

 

The crowd cheered and clapped. There were screams as Yuta’s name was called and he smiled so wide and winked at them, waving enthusiastically to the adoring crowd. Yuta loved this attention; the cheers lifts his mood and if feels the void he felt growing up. Usually Ms. Taeyon would cheer him on but when he lost her, he also lost her biggest supporter. The cheering crowd was a temporary substitute, never the alternative but Yuta will get what he could and live with it.

Once the pep rally was done, Yuta found himself being hugged by Johnny from the cheer squad and he smiled because the big guy is someone who he trusts and his boyfriend is one of Yuta’s acquaintances; they met at a boring party of businessmen where the Thai was practically dying while accompanying his mother.

 

“Dinner?” Johnny invited and Yuta nodded, he was famished after the lengthy and unnecessary speeches and performances. “And I got a friend who’s joining, you gotta meet him, he’s an angel.” Johnny said and Yuta’s smile fell when Johnny beckoned a familiar person. “This is Taeyong, he’s a really good friend of mine.This is Yuta, he’s our school’s ace.” Johnny introduced and Taeyong bowed stiffly at Yuta who returned the stiff bow. “We’re grabbing dinner, join us.” Johnny offered Taeyong to join them and the younger of the two side-glanced Yuta before shaking his head.

 

“I have a paper due tomorrow morning. I just came for the course requirements. See you tomorrow Johnny, Ten. And Good luck to your team.” Taeyong bowed and smiled politely before walking away from the group.

 

Johnny pouted as he waved goodbye but Ten kissed his cheek to cheer him up. “Let’s grab lunch tomorrow before the game.” Ten suggested and Johnny smiled and nodded cutely making Ten laugh at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

“You two are so gross.” Yuta hissed but Ten smacked him playfully making him laugh.

 

Taeyong sighed as he entered the penthouse, of course Johnny would be friends with Yuta and he had to endure it because shit hit the fan when he was making his life choices (read: courses). He walked to the kitchen to prepare something to eat and decided that he’ll just churn out leftovers and turn them into a bibimbap. He figured Yuta would not be joining him so he just made enough for one and sat himself in the living room and turned on the television.

Midway through the second movie he had settled in, Yuta entered the apartment and Taeyong spared him a glance. Yuta clicked his tongue as he looked at Taeyong and the empty bowl on the coffee table. “How’s your paper due tomorrow?” Yuta greeted.

 

“Oh done with it yesterday, passed it today.” Taeyong answered as nonchalantly as he could. “I am sure you didn’t want me there.” Taeyong added.

 

“And I don’t want you there tomorrow either.” Yuta added.

 

“No can do, I have to attend as a requirement for my PE.” Taeyong replied and returned his attention to the playing movie which Yuta recognize as a Detective Conan Live action in it’s original language and without subtitles.

 

Yuta scoffed as he entered his room to shower and change. While he was showering, he ran a frustrated hand on his face because he felt pathetic during dinner. While eating the food in the restaurant, he couldn’t help himself compare them to what Taeyong cooked. And when he realized it, he almost choked to death, prompting Hansol to hand him a glass of water. Yuta groaned, why was Taeyong doing this to him? He was supposed to hate him.

 

After toweling himself dry and changing into comfy pajamas, he grabbed his bunny and looked him in the eye. “I promise TY, I will find you.” He said and hugged the bunny tighter. “I will find you.” He mumbled and dozed off.

 

Taeyong just finished the dishes after the movie and was about to sleep when he noticed Yuta’s gym bag by the door. He figured it contained Yuta’s jerseys so he popped it in the washer and returned to the kitchen to slice some vegetables for kimbap that he’ll prepare for tomorrow. He did promise to have lunch with Johnny and Ten but they will need snacks. He then rummaged the pantry and smiled as he found some umebushi and bonito flakes, he’ll make some onigiri as well.

 

He checked the laundry and there was a few more minutes so he scrolled through Youtube for interesting videos. He then took a selca to send to Momoka and Haruna before he attended to the finished laundry. Once done with his chores, he showered and changed into his pajamas then went to bed, hugging his plushie tightly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am feeling Yutae deprived tbh TT.TT


	7. Were you looking at me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: who got excited with the Self cam during SMtown Osaka with that cute Yutae moment ^^

 

 ---

Taeyong will not admit it out loud but he did take time to research about an athlete’s diet to properly prepare him breakfast. He had chosen to cook chicken breast for Yuta because he needs protein and he made sure to prepare Lemon Water to rejuvenate the athlete. When Yuta returned from   his morning run, Taeyong had shoved the cold water to the sweating roommate and Yuta was surprised but thanked the Korean for the water. He drank it and sat on the table and was surprised to see protein rich breakfast.

“This wasn’t necessary.” Yuta remarked.

‘Then don’t eat it.” Taeyong replied making Yuta gasped.

“Can’t I? you’re not my boss as far as I remember.: Taeyong bit his lip nervously making Yuta laugh.

“I appreciate it anyway. I can’t say no to fee food.” Yuta said and dug in.

“You’re welcome.” Taeyong replied and joined Yuta in eating.

After the morning banter, Yuta took a shower and left early because he needs to meet with the tea while Taeyong took his time to prepare and grab his class card to ask the cheerteam to sign as proof of his attendance. Once he was done and deemed himself ready, he met up with Ten and Johnny for Lunch. He wasn’t surprised that a few of the soccer players were there and johnny introduced him to the table, exchanging glares from Yuta and silently understanding that they should not reveal their status as roommates.   


They had a loud lunch with everyone pitching in on stories while Taeyong remained quiet because he was new to the circle and what exciting story can he share? His life was a mess.

“Do you have any hobbies Taeyong-ssi?” the question made Taeyong look up at the person who asked and it was Hansol who was munching on bread sticks.

 

“Oh, uhm cooking.” Taeyong replied and Hansol nodded.

 

“Would it be nice to have a taste of your cooking one of these days.” Hansol replied and Yuta shoved him a little too hard.

 

“You just want free food.” Yuta remarked.

 

“Hey, I like free food but I am curious to what Taeyong can offer.” Hansol shrugged and something inside Yuta stirred, was it jealousy? Anger? He doesn’t know.

 

“Oh, I could uhm bring it to your next game? Since I am attending it for PE Class.” Taeyong answered.

 

‘awesome!” Hansol cheered and raised a hand for Taeyong to high five and the younger smiled and gave him just that. “I like you already.” Hansol remarked.

 

“You like Marco hyung as far as I remember.”  Yuta scoffed.

 

“So? I like Marco above and beyond but can’t I like others platonically. I like you dude.” Hansol poked Yuta and the Japanese choked on his iced tea.

 

“Don’t ever say that again.” Yuta glared at Hansol who just shrugged his shoulders and munched on cheese sticks.

The game started with high spirits and the crowd for both NCT University and Seoul State University  went wild and their cheerleading team were in high spirits. NCT University Varsity team was introduced and when their ace player Nakamoto Yuta was introduced, the crowd went absolutely wild and Yuta absorbed the cheers as he ran to the pitch and waved at the adoring crowd.

 

The game began with a whistle and even if Taeyong knows absolutely nothing about soccer he was cheering whenever the ball is with their teammates. By the end of the first half, NCT U and SSU were tied with 1 goal each and everyone was hyped and excited as the half time kicked in. The SSU cheer team prepared for their routine and the crowd went wild especially the SSU crowd and they cheered along with their school chant.

Taeyong looked at his seatmate, he recognized her as Miyu, his classmate in PE and they shared a quick nod and prepared themselves as their team set up for their performance. The cheer team started chanting they all followed and the crowd was all out cheering while the Cheer team performed. Johnny and Hyeoyeon had to do partner stunts and when the flyer was raised, she winked at the crowd making Taeyong cheer loudly, that’s her girl right there even if he’s not really Hyeoyeon’s friend, he still liked the kid.

 

The second half of the game started intensely with players going down and yellow cards being raised. Both teams wanted to win and they both gave them their all. Hansol was trying his best to defend the goal and with a team effort, they converted a block as he kicked the ball towards their middle fielder Seungcheol who passed it towards Yuta. Yuta expertly received the pass and with a power kick, he sent the ball flying towards the net and earning a lead for NCT U. The crowd went wild and they could hear the cheer team drummers blasting loud beats to cheer them on. Taeyong clapped and cheered, Yuta was really amazing and talented.

At the last two minutes of the game, the scores were once again tied so everyone was on edge at how this will end. As the seconds ticked down, Yuta had charged for  an attack when the defender of SSU made a sly move and Yuta was down on the grass with Seungcheol and their other players checking up on their ace. Yuta stood and told them that he was fine, raising a hand when his number was called for a penalty kick.

Taeyong bit his lip when Yuta fell down and when he saw the Japanese jogged towards the goal, he noticed a certain limp, Yuta may have sprained his ankle. Yuta took a deep breath as he focued on the goal and with a straight face, he kicked the ball towards the goal. The ball went flying and with a top spin, it went straight to the net as the Goalie missed the ball mere inches. There were cheers from the NCT U crowd and the players but with a few more seconds left till the end of the game, they had no time to relax.

 

But with a perfect defense that NCT U implemented, SSU was defeated with 3-2 final scores. The players congratulated each other and SSU Defender apologized to Yuta for being aggressive. The cheer team were doing a victory routine while the crowd cheered and applauded.

 

Taeyong was definitely exhausted and as he met with Johnny and Ten before he left, he noticed Yuta hissing as he ran back towards the lockers. He opted out of the celebratory dinner, excusing himself for being tired and Johnny pat his back and stamped his class card, bidding goodbye and telling him that they’ll have movie night next week to which Taeyong gladly accepted.

 

Yuta hissed as he showered, he’s quite sure that his ankle was swollen but he won’t allow to dampen the team’s celebratory mood with a little pain. As he finished showering, he got embraced by his team and they were all hyped and excited for their first win of the season. Yuta was smiling wide and laughing as they cheered loudly. They were supposed to go out to dinner but he had excused himself to rest and the team respected his decision, their star player had exhausted himself in the game and he deserve to rest. Yuta would really like to join them but if he stayed out to late, his ankle might worsen.

 

Yuta waved goodbye to his team and drove himself home. Once he reached his penthouse, he saw Taeyong in the kitchen preparing some soup and bibimbap. Their eyes met and Taeyong immediately looked down on Yuta’s ankle. Even if he was chopping tofu, he dropped the knife and quickly went to the freezer to retrieve and ice pack and urged Yuta to take a seat on the bar stool. Yuta raised a brow but Taeyong pushed him to seat and then knelt in front of him. Yuta panicked a little but Taeyong gave him a stern face and lifted his pant leg, revealing a red and swollen ankle.

 

‘You didn’t tell your coach?” Taeyong asked and Yuta felt like a child being scolded with how cold Taeyong’s voice came out.

 

“No, I didn’t want to bother them.” Yuta replied.

 

Taeyong sighed and applied the ice pack on the area and strapping it securely with bandages. “You should have, you need to get that checked.” Taeyong said and stood to finish cooking. After washing his hands, he continued cutting the tofu and finished the soup. He served Yuta his portion and Taeyong ate in silence.

 

“How did you notice?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. “Were you paying attention to me?” Yuta smirked as he asked and Taeyong glared at him.

 

‘Of course I have to keep my eye on the ball, that’s the purpose of the game.” Taeyong replied wittily and Yuta hissed, that was a witty comeback. ‘you’ll have that checked before your next game.” Taeyong pointed and Yuta was taken aback. “If you still want to play, you need to have it checked. A player can’t play with an injury unless they want to prematurely retire.” Taeyong stated matter-of-factly.

 

“What do you know?” Yuta bit back.

 

“I am on a PE class, it’s basic knowledge.” Taeyong replied and Yuta sighed. “And I’m coming with you. No way you’ll get away with this.” Taeyong added and Yuta scoffed.

 

“You’re not my mom.” Yuta mocked.

 

“No but I got your mom’s blessing and your dad on speed dial.” Taeyong replied and Yuta hissed, he got no comeback for that, if his Dad found out then he’ll be out of the team in a blink of an eye

 

“Fine.” Yuta succumbed and ate his food in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Chicken breast reference is from what Taeyong wrote in their Japanese profile pertaining to Yuta as Chicken breast and his protein source ^^
> 
>  
> 
> I absolutely know nothing about soccer so if this update is boring as ffck, I apologize


	8. Are You Together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: look who had finished one of their stories, yepp me. So here is an update!!!
> 
> Italicized words are in Japanese

 

 

\----

 

Yuta groaned as he heard a knock from his door and a loud _Get up for breakfast, Takeshi-san will be here in a few minutes_. Yuta sighed as he begrudgingly got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen where Taeyong had prepared breakfast as always.

 

 

“Why would you ask for Takeshi-san?” Yuta groaned as he took the offered chopsticks.

 

 

“You can’t drive with an injured ankle. You wouldn’t want to get caught dead sitting next to me on a bus” Taeyong said matter-of-factly.

 

 

“That is true.” Yuta said smugly and Taeyong pouted at him then stuck out his tongue.

 

They heard the door bell rang just as they were finished with breakfast and Taeyong nagged Yuta to change before they leave. Yuta groaned all the way back to his room, but he followed Taeyong’s orders and came out in his casual clothes and his bag slung on his shoulder. Taeyong eyed him and took the bag from him before they left the house.

 

 

“I can carry my bag just fine.” Yuta argued as they entered the elevator.

 

 

“Nope.” Taeyong replied and held the bag tightly to himself, and he noticed how heavy it was; what did Yuta bring to make it that heavy.

 

 

“I have bottles of water in my bag.” Yuta replied and Taeyong sighed.

 

 

“At least you keep yourself hydrated.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta can’t help but smile, a little smile but he won’t give Taeyong the satisfaction.

 

 

Takeshi bowed at them and Taeyong made Yuta sit on the passenger seat as it has the most leg room. He then boarded at the back and told Taekshi of their destination.

 

 

“ _Do you have training Yuta-san”_ Takeshi asked but Yuta shook his head.

 

 

“ _I am on medical arrest.”_ Yuta replied and the older laughed as he eyed Taeyong from his rear view mirror.

 

“ _You did that Taeyong-san?”_ Takeshi asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“ _Stubborn kid did not inform his coach of his sprained ankle.”_ Taeyong replied and Takeshi laughed even more.

 

“ _Yuta-san is really stubborn. You do have to take of yourself Yuta-san, good thing Taeyong-san is here to do that for you.”_ Takeshi commented and he smiled seeing faint pink grace the two youngers’ cheeks but kept silent.

 

Takeshi dropped them off and told them to contact him if they need a lift and Taeyong thanked him multiple times and waved at him. Yuta went straight to Minseok’s office with Taeyong walking a few steps behind like a personal assistant.

 

“ _Why do you walk so fast! Yukkuri!”_ Taeyong shouted and that made Yuta stop on his spot and recall a beautiful memory.

 

\---

_“TY-chan Ty-chan annyeong hasaeyo, I learned Korean from Ms. Taeyon, you have to hear it!” four year old Yuta blabbered through the phone._

 

_“Yukkuri!” TY giggled._

 

_“is that a nickname TY-Chan?” Yuta asked and TY hummed from the other side._

 

 _“Omma calls you Yukkuri, now I know why. Yu-chan please talk slowly.” TY said and that made Yuta smile_.

 

 

\---

 

Taeyong caught up with the Japanese and eyed him curiously. “ _Are you alright? You’re smiling like an idiot. Baka!”_ Taeyong remarked and twent on his way leaving a dumbfounded Yuta who huffed. “ _Don’t even try to run, or I will personally cut your ankle off.”_ Taeyong warned and Yuta sighed as he walked slowly. Taeyong slowed his pace for Yuta to catch up and they walked side by side in comfortable silence.

 

 

Minseok clicked his tongue when he checked up on Yuta’s ankle. He glared at his ace player then took some bandages to wrap the ankle tightly. “You did not even bother to inform us? You could have perpetually caused damage to your foot.” Minseok reprimanded Yuta.

 

 

“ _I told you so. Baka!”_ Taeyong clicked his tongue and Yuta glared at him.

 

“Rest this up, no training, exercise or anything strenuous for 2 weeks and please ease off on the pressure.” Minseok reminded his player who nodded.

 

 

“ _Don’t say it.”_ Yuta said as he stood up and faced Taeyong.

 

 

“ _What? Because of your stupidity you almost lost your foot.”_ Taeyong replied.

 

“ _It was fine, I was fine. You just blew it out of proportion. I just needed rest.”_ Yuta argued back.

 

“ _Clearly that wasn’t what coach Minseok said._ ” Taeyong replied.

 

“ _You’re not my mom stop nagging me!”_ Yuta shouted and that made Taeyong bit his lip and hold back a tear.

 

 

“Okay, are you two together or what? I mean you argue like one.” Minseok chuckled and the two blushed and shook their heads.

 

 

“Did you understand that coach?” Yuta asked and Minseok nodded.

 

  
“Yeah, learned Japanese back in college. I am a fan of Tohoshinki. They were big back in  my days, a legend now. And it helped when I am fascinated with football, got to enjoy it when I attended concerts in Japan.” Minseok laughed. “Sorry, go home and rest.” Minseok bid them goodbye and the two thanked him before they walked out of the office with flushed cheeks.

 

 

“Look what you did.” Yuta hissed at Taeyong who stuck his tongue out and fished out his phone to call Takeshi to pick them up. “ _I can’t believe coach Minseok now thinks that you’re my boyfriend.”_ Yuta groaned.

 

“ _Like I would want you as my boyfriend! You’re a stuck-up spoiled brat!”_ Taeyong spat back then turned to his phone to ask the driver to pick them up.

 

Yuta wanted to scream out loud but opted to just turn his back against the Korean in favor of ranting to his best friend. But after messaging the older endlessly and the older did not even reply nor read his messages, Yuta sighed and looked up to the sky then towards Taeyong’s direction. He noticed the Korean biteng his lips softly as he looked at the ground, hands tucked in his back pockets and shoes dirty with colored markers yet it looked childishly cute. Yuta sighed as he shook his head, why was he even this affected?

 

 

Takeshi thankfully arrived and they boarded the car without another word and the silence made the driver a little tense. “ _Is it a bad time?”_ Takeshi asked and the two shook their heads. “ _Ms. Sayumi has called for you both for Lunch._ ” Takeshi said and they both nodded without another word.

 

The drive was quiet and Taekshi did not mind it, used to it for all the years that he had served the Nakamoto family, yet he wished his young master would be back to his talkative self who smiled more often, but having the accident changed his master, not for better though. “ _We have arrived._ ” Takeshi announced and both alighted the car and walked to the door where the maids greeted them warmly.

 

A butler asked for their bags and Taeyong handed them over without another word. Haruka came bounding towards them and hugged Taeong while glaring at his brother. “ _Did you make Tae-chan sad?”_ Haruka asked and Yuta fumed at Taeyong.

 

 

“ _Haruka-chan, Yuta-san did nothing. I am just feeling a little under the weather.”_ Taeyong informed her and the younger nodded then pulled him towards the living room to sit down.

 

 

“ _I am the brother and the injured one and all attention goes to him. Wow, just wow.”_ Yuta dramatically exasperated as he walked after them and plopped down on one of the sofas.

 

 

“ _If you would have taken care of yourself, then you wouldn’t be in that position._ ” Tatsuo said as he joined them in the living room and Yuta hated being there.

 

 

“ _You ratted me off!”_  Yuta shouted and Taeyong blinked at him.

 

 

“ _I asked Takeshi for update, Taeyong did not even want to tell me for fear of you doing what you are currently doing.”_ Tatsuo reprimanded his son. “ _Taeyong was kind enough to take care of you, if you are not grateful then might as well pull you out of the team.”_ Tatsuo looked at his son sternly and Yuta felt so powerless, Football was the only thing that gave him joy and hope.

 

 

“ _That’s not necessary Tatsuo-san. Yuta-san is our University’s ace player, he is needed by the team. I will look out for him.”_ Taeyong interjected.

 

 

“ _You should really be thankful Taeyong is here.”_ Tatsuo remarked and yuta glared at Taeyong while gritting his teeth.

 

 

 

\----

 

“I hate you.” Yuta shouted as they entered the apartment and Taeyong bit his lip and walked back to his room silently.

 

Yuta was again frustrated and angered that his family favors Taeyong ore than him. He really wanted to get out of the family tree and just find TY, his only friend in this cruel world. He sighed as he took the stuffed bunny and hugged it tightly, it was the only comfort he could have in this cold world.

 

“I’ll find you TY, just hold on a little bit more.” Yuta said and fell into a slumber.

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Short and  little angsty. I know that we were building grounds for Yutae but now we are back to square one. Gosh, I am not sure if you will like this but as I meditate this plot, I really can’t help but add angst. Please don’t hate me.


	9. Boiling Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry this took so long.

 

 

 

Yuta of course felt guilty after that episode, but pride and ego weighs more so he did not apologize. He expected Taeyong to just not talk to him and the other did exactly that but he still left him lunch boxes and breakfast which was odd. But food id food so he gratefully took it and headed off to his class.

 

 

Hansol was frowning when his friend reached the lockers room and Yuta had to roll his eyes because he did not want the lecturing the older will give him. He stuffed his bag inside his locker and proceeded to walk out into the field, and then sitting down beside Minseok who raised a brow but did not question him further because he was sure Minho would do that. Minseok had briefed Minho about Yuta and the coach was unhappy with how Yuta neglected the basics in any sports, personal safety.

 

 

Yuta went home expecting Taeyong to be cooking dinner but the house was oddly silent and the lights were off. Yuta toed his shoes off and entered the house and truly, the house was empty lest for the food inside a bento that was left on the table for him. Yuta felt oddly cold with how this is going, and Taeyong is making him feel like he really had done something gravely wrong. He sighed as he ruffled his hair, Taeyong was messing with his emotions and it was not okay for him to feel this way towards someone he hated. He sighed but he ate the prepared dinner just because he doesn’t want to waste resources, but also because Taeyong cooks incredible food.

 

 

Yuta expected things to settle into normalcy after a few days yet he couldn’t seem to get a hold of Taeyong, even if he knew the other would be watching the games as his course requirement, he couldn’t see him; was Taeyong mad at him too? Well if that’s the case then two can play the game, he would just think that Taeyong did not exist and that the food popping on the dinning table were cooked by the auntie he would hire to clean the house every weekend.

 

 

Yuta had to sit out of two games but fortunately, they were able to win them thanks to their rookies Jungwoo and Donghyuck plus Hansol’s mad blocking skills. Yuta had cheered them on and had really been proud of what his team had managed without him. Yuta would deny that he was looking at the crowd every chance he could, searching for a familiar face yet Taeyong eluded him. He was frustrated yet it was not enough to ask Johnny for Taeyong’s whereabouts; he doesn’t really care that much.

 

 

Yuta opened the door to his apartment to find his father sitting on his sofa and looking at him sternly. Yuta did not know what his father’s agenda was so he just greeted him as a sign of respect.

 

 

“ _Where is Taeyong_?” Tatsuo asked and Yuta shrugged his shoulders. “ _You are supposed to know where he is.”_ Tatsuo pointed out and that made Yuta angry.

 

 

“ _I am not his keeper, I am not even his fried. You took him in so he’s not m responsibility.”_ Yuta spat bak, ears flaring at how his father was treating him, even favoring Taeyong over him, his own son.

 

 

“ _I have my reasons why I took him in, I only asked of you to look out for him.”_ Tatsuo stood and then looked at his son with a sad smile. “ _I just wish you could understand my reason and treat Taeyong better.”_ Tatsuo said but Yuta shook his head.

 

 

“ _You never explained why! How could I understand what you want me to do when you never even tell me what it is expected of me? You just go out there and decide without my knowledge then throw it at me like I would know what to do with it. Then you get disappointed if I don’t make it.”_  Yuta was fuming and his heartbeat has been elevated. It was a lot of pent up emotions, of pain buried deep that had surfaced because his father never really told him what they wanted of him.

 

 

Tatsuo shook his head and sighed. “ _Open your eyes son, all I asked is that you treat Taeyong with respect.”_  Tatsuo said and then turned to leave.

 

 

Yuta never understood why Taeyong was thrown at him and it frustrated him as his own father favored the Korean more than his own blood, and that made his blood boil. He slept without eating, and he grabbed his stuffed bunny to hold yet the pain never really faded, it just numbed him.

 

 

And then he saw him.

 

The enigma that is Taeyong.

 

 

He was sitting with Johnny and Ten, and it looked like he didn’t even feel affected with all the things happening around him, around Yuta. Yuta fumed and his anger took hold of him that he stalked towards the Korean with a glare and fingers balled into a fist. He then pulled Taeyong by his wrist and tried to pull him away but Ten and Johnny called him out.

 

 

“What is your problem Yuta?” Johnny asked, holding Taeyong’s other hand and trying to stop Ten from raging a war.

 

 

“My problem?” Yuta asked and he laughed sarcastically. “My problem is Taeyong!” Yuta shouted and got the attention of everyone in the quadrangle. “You think you can just enter my life and ruin it? Fuck no! Just because took you in, you think you can just replace me as his son? No! You are just some sugar baby that leeches off my father.” Yuta spat out and Taeyong looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“I get it you’re an orphan and you need the money, but you think I wouldn’t see through you? You are unwanted and I see why your parents left you!” Yuta shouted and this time Taeyong shook his wrist off of Yuta.

 

 

“Don’t talk about my parents like you know them.” Taeyong replied and started walking away.

 

 

“Go ahead, walk away. That’s what your good at. I pity your mother for giving birth to you.” Yuta said and hearing the insult towards his mother, Taeyong stopped and glared at Yuta, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

 

“ _You can insult me but not my mother. You never knew her and what she did for me. Do not drag her down just because you think so lowly of me. I am not important, to you I am just a whore who leeches on your father, but I never wanted any of these. It’s yours, all yours Yuta. I don’t need them.”_ Taeyong spoke in Japanese, not wanting anyone to understand in consideration of Yuta. “ _And rest assured that you won’t ever see or hear of me.”_ Taeyong then turned around, grabbed his bag and ran away from the chaos.

 

 

“that was low of you to insult Taeyong, you never knew what he had to go through.” Johnny simply remarked and grabbed his bag and pulled Ten along with him, to catch the friend.

 

 

 

Yuta looked at everyone who was eyeing them and his anger boiled even more, the confrontation was a mess and he did not liked the feeling of being judged. He shouted ad them, told them to mind their own business and he walked away, angry at the world who seemed to hate him.

 

 

Everyone takes their own sides and Yuta seemed like the asshole when he was in fact the victim, even his best friend had shook his head and told him that it was not fair to judge Taeyong and to out him to the whole university when he wasn’t even providing sexual services to anyone. But Yuta is prideful, so he pushed Hansol away and retreated to his own room, his only friend is TY, no one understood him but TY.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry that I had to drop this at you on Vday


	10. Enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well here goes more angst
> 
> hate me for it, I can’t help it

 

 

\---

 

Yuta curled himself on his bed, hugging TY closer to him and crying. He hated himself for being this weak, but Taeyong pushed him to his limits. Who is Taeyong anyway and why is everyone on his side? Yuta was the victim here yet everyone thinks of him as the perpetrator or the evil one. Yuta cried himself to sleep and it reminded him of nights when he lost Ms. Taeyon.

 

 

Yuta moved on fairly easily, ignoring the fact that Taeyong existed and it seems that Taeyong did the same, if the barren kitchen was any indication and no traces of the said Korean was seen, at least they knew how to avoid each other. School was a bitch, but when was it not? And Yuta found soccer practice suffocating, even Hansol was glaring at him. Yet Yuta would not step down on the pedestal that he was at because Taeyong was a nobody and he did nothing particularly wrong to merit such hate.

 

 

It came to the point where Yuta lived as if Taeyong never existed and reverted back to who he was before, an egoistic jerk.

 

 

Fall was around the corner and Yuta will be celebrating his birthday soon after the summer heat had passed. It also meant that he was going to celebrate his birthday and the nightmare that comes with it. Yuta felt that the air was colder this time around and he hated to admit it that he missed Taeyong’s food and company. But he sighed and shook his head, erasing those thoughts from his mind as he wandered his way around his university.

 

Sicheng met him at lunch one time and the angry expression on the younger was not good news for Yuta. Sicheng rarely gets angry  or mad, but when he does, it meant business.

 

 

“I won’t be celebrating my birthday with you.” Sicheng merely said and stormed off and away from him.

 

Yuta merely nodded and walked the other way, what good was celebrating his birthday when he knew he’s just as broken as he was since that fateful day? This was good, at least he could just wallow in pain on his own without judgement.

The apartment seemed so cold and empty but Yuta wouldn’t apologize and bring Taeyong back, he had lived a life without him, he could survive without him. Yuta sighed every now and then though, frustrated with how draining it was to be this emotional, and he was sure that he’ll have panic attacks soon. But he looked at TY and held the toy close to his body once more, and he promised himself that he’ll find him soon enough.

 

 

_Soon enough came sooner than expected._

 

Yuta glared at his alarm but when he realized what the day was, he sighed and rubbed his temples. Today was the day that he will mourn for the rest of his mortal life, for today was the day that Ms. Taeyon sacrificed her life for Yuta to continue living.

 

 

On Yuta’s sixth birthday, he came to Korea to spend time with his family and finally get to meet TY. Ms. Taeyon was excited too, because after so long, she’ll finally get to meet her son. Ms. Taeyon had informed her mother of her arrival and she couldn’t hide her excitement to hold his precious son once more. Yuta was excited too because he will finally meet TY and celebrate his birthday playing games and eat food their little tummy can allow.

 

 

But even before they could meet, there came trouble. As the Nakamoto’s were famous and powerful people, many had targeted them in favor of getting their fair share of gold. Yuta’s life was put in danger when the car that they were using suddenly got ambushed. Yuta whimpered and cried when the car jolted and they heard gun shots outside. Ms. Taeyon pulled the back seat of the car and shoved little Yuta inside.

 

 

“Don’t make a sound. No matter what you hear, do not make any sound okay?” Ms. Taeyon instructed.

 

 

“But I am scared!” Yuta whimpered and cried but Ms. Taeyon grabbed the bunny and handed it to Yuta.

 

 

“It will be alright Yuta, just stay calm and think of meeting TY. You’ll meet him soon enough.” She smiled and kissed the kid’s forehead before she closed the back seat, locking it so it can’t be open easily.

 

She knew the car had secret compartments and they are bulletproof, she just wished that Yuta could survive this and meet her son to tell him that she loves her very much. She then pressed a panic button and that sent a signal to 119 for emergency; she just prayed that Yuta can be saved for he is still too young to perish.

 

 

Yuta gritted his teeth as he pounded on the shower wall. It had been years since the ordeal but he still blamed himself for losing a person dear to him, and in turn lost the only friend he considered. He shouldn’t have hidden away inside the car trunk and allowed Ms. Taeyon to protect him, if living it after was a pain. He cried yet the water washed it clean, and it’s somehow comforting like Ms. Taeyon’s embrace and soft words.

 

 

“I will find TY for you Ms. Taeyon.” Yuta gritted and with a determined soul, he finished washing up and changed into his formal clothes.

 

 

It has been a tradition on his birthday to come and visit Ms. Taeyon’s ashes where she was laid to rest. Amidst the silent marble the housed her urn, Yuta found comfort in the silence and coldness the room offered. There were hundreds more of urns that were laid to rest in the columbarium but Ms. Taeyon’s pink and purple urn stood out. He lighted the incense as usual and prayed for her eternal repose. He could only offer such prayers for her as his gratitude, for saving his life back then. He placed the incense on its older, yet he noticed something odd, there was a lighted incense already. It never happened in the past years that he had been visiting the place. He was always early to visit her and he had never spotted anyone who does the same. His eyes widened, could it be TY? Was he here?

 

Yuta looked around him, no one was present, not a single soul.

 

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he could have met TY already.

 

He placed his palm on the glass and tearfully looked at the urn as regret washed over him, how could he fail her so much. He let the tears fall and cried out the pain in his heart, yet it wasn’t easing up, it never did. After a couple of minutes, he wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and kissed the glass to convey his love for her, his gratitude and his promise, but when he opened his eyes to stare at the compartment, his eyes widened and his jaws dropped.

 

A College diploma was already placed inside, a recent addition because he knew the contents by heart, and it bore a name he thought he could never see ever again.

 

 

_Lee Taeyong_

 

 

 

An enigma.

 

Lee Taeyong is an enigma yet one at a time, Yuta is discovering him in a new light.

 

 

“ _TY”_ Yuta muttered and then bolted out of the columbarium in search of the person who he was searching for but failed to recognize he had all along.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am not sure if I messed up the timeline. But I had to drop this one to keep the story going. There will be more secrets to be revealed by the coming chapters and guess what, we are going to conclude this soon! Aren’t you all excited that one story is going to end and you won’t be bugged to wait for updates?
> 
>  


	11. Breaking into pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I wasn’t going to write any update but [Westlife dropped a new song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEQOE1oZQ-4&list=RDZEQOE1oZQ-4&start_radio=1)that fit in with the theme I had with this fic and I knew I had to write the update.

 

 

\---

 

Yuta didn’t know where to go or if he could still find Taeyong; The incense was still fresh so he could have a chance. But the columbarium was empty and the parking lot was empty as well. He bit his lip and punched the wall next to him in frustration, how could he be so stupid?

 

 

He drove to a place he knew he could get an answer.

 

 

His father eyed him but did not acknowledge his presence, and returned to the papers he was reviewing. Yuta clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he approached his father with bated breath. _“Did you know who Lee Taeyong was?”_  Yuta asked and his father handed him a piece of paper, Taeyong’s diploma. Yuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his tears not to fall and show his father his weakness. “ _You knew he was yet you didn’t tell me?” Yuta_ but his father ignored his question. “ _otousan!”_ Yuta shouted and this time Tatsuo slammed his hands on his desk and looked at his son dead in the eyes.

_“You think I didn’t try?”_ Tatsuo was fuming. “ _You think I liked hiding it from you?”_ Tatsuo asked and Yuta was lost for words. “ _I tried Yuta! I tried to give Taeyong a better life but you pushed him away! I wanted to adopt him years back, but the laws won’t allow me! I tried to care for him and provide for him but they took him to foster care and I can’t do anything!”_  Tatsuo was fuming. “ _You think I didn’t try to tell him who we are? Specially you? Yuta you have no idea!”_

 

 

\-----

 

_Taeyong was barely ten when his grandmother died and he was sent to his aunt. Tatsuo tried to adopt him still, trying to find loopholes in the system; even his secretary offered to help them out with adoption but she was denied too. Taeyong’s aunt was kind and she took care of Taeyong, and in return Tatsuo made sure to give them compensation._

_“Tatsuo-san, I am sorry but my husband found out that you are sending money for Taeyong. I tried to hide it but it was still found out. He’s threatening me if I tell anyone but please help Taeyong out of this house, I want him safe.”_  The frantic call made Tatsuo spring into action and Taeyong was put into foster care, with Tatsuo sponsoring the kid as much as he could.

 

 

_But as Taeyong grew up, he refused to receive help from people who took pity of him. HE learned to work and strive on his own, and by the age eighteen, he had scored himself a full ride scholarship and a out of the foster system. Taeyong refused help from a benefactor but Tatsuo would make sure that he was taken care of, and eventually met with Johnny and Ten. The two were already friends with Taeyong when he met them through their parents, and since then had asked them to take care of Taeyong, because he couldn’t._

_“He’s having a hard time, he’s running low in finances.” One of the hired guard reported to Tatsuo._

_“He won’t accept any help from anyone. We tried.” Another reported._

_‘There’s got to be a way.” Tatsuo mused._

_“I may have a solution Nakamoto-san.” Tatsuo looked at the person who spoke and he nodded, Taeil seemed to have a plan._

 

 

\--- -

 

 

“ _Do you think I wanted to play around with Taeyong?”_ Tatsuo asked, tears brimming at his eyes. “ _I can’t help but blame myself for what his life has turned out. He lost his mother to protect my son and I can even help him.”_  Tatsuo shed tears. “ _And you have to fuck this one up Yuta.”_ Tatsuo turned his back to his son and Yuta found himself shedding silent tears.

 

 

“ _Why  didn’t you tell me? I could’ve treated him better.”_ Yuta fell on his knees and curled into himself as his actions came back to him, how he insulted the one who saved him in front of his son, _His TY._

 

 

 _“I fucked up.”_ Cried out and Tatsuo pulled his son into an embrace to comfort the younger. He kissed his son’s head and rubbed circles on his back to ease the pain.

 

 

“ _I’m sorry.”_ Tatsuo muttered.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Yuta felt empty, like the day Ms. Taeyon died. He entered his penthouse and went straight to Taeyong’s empty room. The expensive gadgets were neatly placed on the desk and he knows that the kimono was stowed neatly inside the closet. But what broke his heart was the lone plushie that was sitting on top of Taeyong’s bed.

 

 

He picked up the toy and hugged it; he kissed the bunny and inhaled the lingering scent that was left behind. _Yukkuri,_ the bunny had been named after him as TY was named after Taeyong, and he sobbed even more, falling on top of the mattress as he cried out the pain in his heart.

 

 

He was a jerk to Taeyong, he cursed his mother and had discredited him, and he can’t take them back. He had him so close yet he had to fuck up and push Taeyong away. He would have given everything to hold Taeyong and to tell him how much he had waited to meet him. Yet it was all gone, everything won’t even bring him back and it hurts how much he had worked so hard for this day only to lose him because of his own ego.

 

  
Yuta cried harder, yet the pain did not lessen, it only got worse.

 

 

He woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest and when he blinked the sleepiness away, the reality dawned on him, how he lost Taeyong. The tears were threatening to fall once more so he took Yukkuri and dragged his body towards his room and curled up on his bed, hugging both Yukkuri and TY to somehow comfort him and his aching heart, but it only made him cry as the pain of losing TY reminded him that he was and will always be, destined to be left behind by people he care and love.

_He wanted to die if living meant knowing that Taeyong hated him._

 

 

\----

 

Yuta woke up to Sicheng’s annoyed face and Hansol’s judging face. He didn’t know what time or day it was but judging by the look on his friends, he knew he was up for another lecture that he would rather skip.

 

 

“You’re an idiot!” Sicheng said but handed him a tray of food.

 

 

“I know.” Yuta groaned as he sat up. “you can just leave me let me wallow in self pity.” Yuta added.

 

 

“And let you die easily? No way.” Hansol replied.

 

 

“I can’t believe you threw away what Taeil hyung had worked on because of your stupid pride! Taeyong hyung is such a blessing.” Sicheng clicked his tongue but spoon fed Yuta nonetheless.

 

 

“I know, keep reminding me.” Yuta replied gloomily, stomach no able to handle food at the moment but still he ate because he don’t want an angry Sicheng.

 

 

“You need to get checked up Yuta.” Hansol said and Yuta shook his head.

 

 

“I am fine.” Yuta argued but Hansol just raised a brow and glared at him.

 

“You’ve been passed out for 2 days Yuta.” Hansol informed him and Yuta paled.

 

 

“Happy birthday Sicheng.” Yuta greeted and Sicheng sighed but thanked him.

 

 

“Eat and then we’ll go to the hospital.” Sicheng said and Yuta had no choice but to follow the younger.

 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: Sorry it had to be angst. And heads up for a bit more angst before we wrap this up. I am thinking of at least 2 more chapters


	12. Is this Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey hey hey More angst as promised ^^ I never mentioned their courses right? Lols but it would probably business oriented hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter is not intended to mock or play offence on mental health.

 

\---

 

Yuta hadn’t thought of spending his day at the hospital emergency room but here he was being checked for malnutrition and dehydration. He was advised an IV drip and plenty of rest, and Hansol nmade sure to be with him. Yuta thought of why but when Marco came and smiled at them, the older donning a nurse uniform, he knew that his friend was a goner.

 

 

“Fancy seeing you here Yuta-ssi.” Marco greeted and the younger smiled slightly.

 

 

“I get sick too.” He replied and Marco nodded.

 

 

“Your IV drip will be done soon, please rest a whole lot.” Marco reminded him and patted Hansol’s shoulder and smiled sweetly at him before he left.

 

 

“You two look sweet.” Yuta sighed.

 

“You could’ve been sweet too.” Hansol reminded him and Yuta merely nodded then frowned.

 

 

“I deserve this.” He replied but Hansol shook his head.

 

 

“No you don’t, you can still correct your mistakes, nothing is permanent.” Hansol reminded him. “Even emotional wounds heal and scars.” Hansol said and Yuta sighed and nodded.

 

 

“I need to apologize to Taeyong.” Yuta muttered and clutched the sheets as he felt his eyes well up at the thought of the Korean who had been nothing but good to him.

 

 

Meeting Taeyong again wasn’t how Yuta imagined or expected but the source of his light was beaming at him, mouth opened slightly as he noticed who had entered the convenience store at such wee hours of the morning. Taeyong bowed to him out of respect and looked at his register, clearly avoiding looking at Yuta who he knew hated him from the get go.

 

 

Yuta was gaping as he looked at Taeyong illuminated by the bright light of the convenience store.  He knew the Korean looked really beautiful beyond words but he believed it more now than ever. Taeyong was so unreal an perfect that it hurts Yuta to realize just how he fucked up when Taeyong looked away, eyes dimming as if not wanting him there in the first place.

 

 

Yuta balled his fingers into a fist and walked towards the aisles to grab some ramen but when the door dinged and a man shouted for cash with a gun pointed at Taeyong, Yuta’s blood run cold. It happened to fast and what happened next tormented Yuta as he crouched down by the register and dialing 911 while putting pressure on the wound on Taeyong’s stomach. The store manager had called in the police who chased the robber before he helped put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

 

 

‘Talk to me Taeyong. Don’t pass out.” Yuta shouted but the light in Taeyong’s eyes were flickering.

 

 

The ambulance came and Yuta told the manager to stay and he’ll take care of Taeyong, arguing that he is a friend and the manage nodded and gave his number so he can be updated about Taeyong. The paramedics patted Yuta’s shoulder, urging him to ride the ambulance so they can already leave. Yuta watched as the paramedics inserted a heploc on Taeyong’s hand and ran an IV while another gave him oxygen as they tried to minimize blood loss.

 

 

“You know your first aide.” One commented and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“I do sports, it’s vital information.” Yuta answered and the paramedic smiled and thanked him, Taeyong will make it.

 

 

Yuta was staring at the white wall and thinking when his parents arrived. He had called them earlier, informing them of what happened to Taeyong and they immediately came despite the lack of sleep and dressed in casual clothes but still look presentable. Sayumi held his son who cried as he felt the warmth of his mother’s embrace. The gunshot triggered a painful memory and Yuta was crying and his body was shaking, he was clearly traumatized by the event.

 

 

“ _I can’t lose him too!”_  Yuta blurted out and Tatsuo looked at his son and hugged him.

 

 

“ _You won’t.”_ He said but it didn’t comfort Yuta the slightest.

 

 

“ _Why do I lose everyone I love?”_ Yuta asked but Tatsuo couldn’t find the answer, was Yuta fated to be alone?”

 

 

\----

 

 

Taeyong was fine and after removing the bullets that broke a rib but missed vital organs, he was cleared to recovery. He wasn’t surprised when Tatsuo visited him, as the older had explained everything to him the day he presented his diploma.

 

 

“How are you feeling Taeyong?” Tatsuo asked and Taeyong smiled a little.

 

 

“Sore, but I will be fine.” Taeyong assured him. “How is Yuta?” Taeyong asked thoughtfully.

 

 

“His anxiety had been triggered by the gun shot but he’ll be fine. We’ll be sending him to a psychologist to help him cope and get over this trauma.” Tatsuo explained. “Have you decided?” He asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“Not yet, sir.” He replied and Tatsuo nodded in understanding.

 

“Get well soon Taeyong. Don’t worry about finances, and don’t think that this is pity. I know you think about it too much but please, let me help you because you are special to me, you are like a son to me Taeyong.” Tatsuo explained and Taeyong shed a tear and the Japanese held him gently and kissed his temple. “You are strong Taeyong, you can get over this hurdle.” Tatsuo said and Taeyong appreciated it from him; Tatsuo is truly a father he wished he had.

 

 

“Thank you.” Taeyong beamed and Tatsuo bid him good bye.

 

 

Yuta’s focus was wavering and his eyes were dilated as the psychologist addressed him; Yuta felt like he was not himself.

 

 

“Yuta-ssi.” The doctor called him but Yuta could not hear her as he saw flashes of a bloodied bodies of Taeyong and Ms. Taeyon. “Yuta-ssi.” She tried again and this time Yuta looked at her with a blank face.

 

“How are you feeling Yuta-ssi?” She asked and Yuta just nodded at her.

 

\-----

 

Taeyong was expecting someone, yet he did not drop by even once. He looked at the door in hopes to see him, but time and time again, he failed. It was a week already and he was going to be discharged, yet he did not drop by even a single time.

 

 

“Have you decided to take the internship?” Johnny asked him the night before his release.

 

 

“No, not yet.” Taeyong replied.

 

 

“The deadline is tomorrow Taeyong.” Johnny reminded him and Taeyng sighed.

 

 

“I’ll decide tomorrow.” Taeyong told him and Johnny nodded. “Go home tonight Johnny, I’ll be fine on my own. You need to study for your prelims and you still have practices.” Taeyong told his friend who nodded.

 

 

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“I will be okay.” Taeyong assured him and Johnny patted his back.

 

Once Johnny was gone, Taeyong thought a lot, of what ifs and what nots, of how’s and why’s. He wondered if he really was that unlovable, or at least to Yuta. He didn’t really expect Yuta to like him like he does to him ever since he figured out that Yuta was the kid that his mother took care of, but was he really that much of an eyesore to Yuta to avoid him? He did not expect an apology, not even a thank you, but at least he would say goodbye.

 

He took the internship form from the bedside table with shaky hands and read it once more, ingraining the terms and conditions of the paid internship and the benefits that he will reap, but is flying to another country justifiable enough? He knew, deep down Taeyong knew that the only thing that stopping him was Yuta. He would throw away everything for Yuta at this point in his life, but it was clear that it was not reciprocated.

 

 

Taeyong waited, and he waited until he can no longer wait. And as tears shed from his eyes, he took a pen and signed his life away.

 

_This is goodbye._

 

 

 

\---

 

Yuta visited Taeyong, every single day but he stood by the door, afraid to show himself to Taeyong who he had hurt far too many times to be forgiven. He stood and stared at the face of sun personified and he clutched his chest, aching heart beating painfully inside him. He couldn’t be near him,  not now not ever.

 

 

As he slid down the wall adjacent to the door, tears fell from his eyes. He knew he couldn’t be with Taeyong because he is trouble; he was meant to be alone.

 

 

Yuta made a decision that he will distance himself to protect Taeyong, because the older deserves the universe, at least someone better than him. Yuta was convinced that he wasn’t meant to be happy, and Taeyong is his happiness that he would never be able to attain no matter how hard he tried; and so he wallowed in pain that he deserved, because he was no better than the people who had fired those bullets and took innocent lives.

 

 

_Yuta deserved to be left alone and in pain._

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: If you are traumatized or is feeling that something is wrong with you emotionally or psychologically, please seek help as it can be detrimental to one’s health.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter would probably be the ending. Please tell me if you are okay with rated content because I plan to write it down. Also, how was your perception of Yutae in this because I did not specify who tops or bottoms. I know most would prefer bottom Yuta, but I am pretty much flexible about them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for making it till this chapter, and for leaving lovely comments to encourage me. I knew I stopped writing about this story for months but I did not abandon this. Thank you so very much and hopefully you’ll stay for the ending.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, big thanks to the [songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-_hlW-Aa_n3t9QTKPb110pDOc1FkNC1H) that inspired me to write this one especially [Westlife’s Better Man ](https://youtu.be/ZEQOE1oZQ-4)because the moment I heard of the song and internalized the lyrics, it just wrapped up this story.


	13. END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thank you so much AbemaTV for broadcasting the the Origin Saitama Day 3 because I got to watch Yutae moments T.T
> 
>  
> 
> this is the last chapter ^^ I am tearing up writing this.
> 
> Also, heads up, there will be mature concepts in there.
> 
>  
> 
> And no this is not april’s fools joke, this is an update
> 
> \---

 

 

 

Winter was cold and Yuta welcomed it; the coldness numbed his body from the pain of losing the only person he loved. Yuta knew Taeyong left the country to pursue higher education and he accepted it because he did let him go. Johnny and Ten remained cold to him after the incident, the two had loyalty with Taeyong and he understood that; he would hate himself too.

 

Christmas was colder than he remembered but he knew the reason why. So as the snow fell from the sky, he held both TY and Yukkiri close to his body and wished that he could at least be a better man for Taeyong; to be able to face him and apologize to him. He allowed fresh tears to fall from his eyes, maybe he could still be a better man.

 

 

Right before the New Year, Yuta received the invitation from his sister Momoka for her spring wedding. Yuta smiled bitterly remembering the day he helped Taeyong with his kimono, and how the other looked stunning wearing a traditional garment. The thoughts left bitter taste on Yuta’s tongue but then again, this was his fault.  He called up his sister to congratulate her and to confirm his attendance, maybe he’ll start to be a better man.

 

 

He talked to his father regarding assuming his position as heir and his father raised a brow in confusion. Yuta bowed his head a little lower and clenched his head before bowing a full 90 degree at his father. “ _Why_?” Tatsuo asked and Yuta remained bowing.

 

 

“ _I want to better myself. To be someone deserving of people who I care for_.” Yuta sad ad Tatsuo sighed.

 

 

“ _Don’t do things for others Yuta, do it for yourself.”_ Tatsuo said and patted his son’s shoulder to make him look at him. “ _Don’t be so hard on yourself Yuta.”_ Tatsuo added and hugged his son. “ _Welcome back Yuta.”_ Tatsuo whispered and Yuta felt tears fall from his eyes. Does he really deserve the kindness given to him?

 

 

\---

 

When April rolled by, Yuta found himself back in his hometown of Osaka and surrounded by familiar language. He smiled as he took in a breath of fresh air, a hint of sweetness filling the air as the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom. He arrived a few days earlier than the wedding to travel and reflect on some things, and to find peace of mind before he faces the reality of his sister’s wedding. He was going to deliver a speech and he wanted to clear his thoughts to give his sister something decent and not half assed like he would have done if he was still living as the Yuta of yester years, but he is better now.

 

 

He took a stroll down familiar roads and watched as children ran on the grass as first signs of spring had shown itself. It was peaceful and Yuta could finally smile seeing them, letting go of the pain of regrets of not being able to spend it with Taeyong liked he had planned before.

 

 

“ _Are you okay little girl?”_  Yuta knelt as he saw a little girl cry while sitting on the cold ground.

 

“ _I lost okasan!”_  She wailed and Yuta took her hand and wiped her cheeks.

 

“ _Shall we look for okasan?”_ Yuta suggested and the kid nodded, taking Yuta’s offered hand and they strolled toward the playground where she last saw her mom.

 

 

“ _Mayu-chan!”_  A woman screamed and ran up to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her temple. “ _Thank you for assisting her.”_ The woman bowed at Yuta who mirrored her.

 

“ _Lovely girl you have ma’am. Take care Mayu-chan!”_ Yuta waved and the girl smiled at him and waved good bye.

 

 

Yuta had changed, gradually but steadily. It took a while but he was progressing at the very least. Yuta sighed as he walked back to his empty house, and while it was built with comfort in mind, Yuta can’t shrug the coldness that had enveloped him since he lost Taeyong; and it will never be gone as long as he held on to the precious feelings he had for the Korean. He sighed as he laid on his bed, pulling TY close to his body holding it tightly. The stuffed toys comforted him a little bit, but it did not completely replace the warmth of a true person. He continued to sigh, he deserved it.

 

 

Momoka’s wedding was a traditional one and Yuta grinned as he looked at his sister who is a vision of perfection despite the heavy kimono that she is wearing. Yuta had worn a traditional kimono as well with his family emblem printed on the silk cloth, matching with his father.

 

“ _Come here and give me a hug._ ” Momoka urged and Yuta laughed and hugged her tightly.

 

 

“ _You look really beautiful nee-chan.”_  Yuta remarked and Momoka smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

 

 

“ _As you are handsome Yuta, we are siblings after all.”_ She replied and Yuta treasured these moments, things he had over looked when he held his ego up an undeserved pedestal.

 

 

“ _I will miss you Nee-chan.”_ Yuta confessed and Momoka fixed the haori on Yuta’s kimono.

 

 

“ _It’s not like I’m leaving you completely. You will still need to take care of your future nieces and nephews.”_ Momoka said and Yuta smiled at that.

 

 

“ _I hope they’ll be like Kota ni-san, you’re a hard one to handle.”_ Yuta remarked and Momoka scowled at him, making the younger of the two laugh loudly.

 

 

“ _Momoka-san, be ready._ ” The wedding planner said and She nodded and Yuta helped her walk towards the door.

 

 

“ _Congratulations nee-chan.”_ Yuta beamed and kissed her hand before he waved and joined their father to line up for the procession.

 

It was a beautiful ceremony, not tear jerking because traditional Japanese Shinto weddings aren’t packed with cheesy vows, it is more of a spiritual connection more than anything else. Yuta happily drank the offered wine to toast for the couple and he wished that his sister find happiness that she deserved.

 

 

After the Shinto ceremony, the couple had a more westernized reception, fusing Japanese tradition with the conventional western practices. Yuta found himself walking down the quiet pathways of the temple just as Momoka and Kota took their wedding photos. He decided to explore a little on his ow and found peace in the surrounding trees. He spotted a cherry blossom tree by a small patch of grass at the front of the temple and decided to look at it. But as he walked closer to the tree, he saw a figure standing while looking at the blooming pink blossom. Yuta picked up his speed as his heart sped up, and when he reached the threshold of the cherry blossom tree, the figure turned to face him. Yuta gasped as the familiar face looked at him and smiled, a genuine and caring smile.

 

 

“Taeyong?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“Hello Yuta.” He greeted and Yuta could not believe his eyes.

 

 

“Are you really here Taeyong?” Yuta asked, feeling hot tears brimming from his eyes.

 

 

“Yes, Yuta.” Taeyong smiled wider and Yuta ran towards him to hug him tightly.

 

 

Taeyong opened his arms and caught the Japanese and in an instant, he had his arms around the younger tightly, assuring him that he was indeed real. Yuta held him tighter as he cried, never wanting to let go of this angel he had long been searching for. “I’m here Yuta.” Taeyong whispered and Yuta pulled himself off of Taeyong and with shaking hands, he cupped Taeyong’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Yuta’s lips trembled but Taeyong reciprocated the kiss, moving his soft lips to add just enough pressure to make Yuta feel that he wanted him as much as he did.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Yuta cried and fell on his knees, and bowed at Taeyong, head touching the grass that was beneath him. “I know I don’t deserve you for all the things I did to you, but Taeyong I love you and if you hate me then it’s okay, I would accept my fate.” Yuta said and expected rejection but what he got is a hand on his cheek and a smile from Taeyong whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

 

 

“Can you say that while looking into my eyes Yuta?” Taeyong asked and Yuta looked deep into the caramel orbs and took a deep breath.

 

 

“I am sorry Taeyong, for being a jerk to you and for ruining your life and cursing Ms. Taeyon.” Yuta said and Taeyong urged him to continue. “I love you, always have been. I knew I had attachment to TY, and I had loved the boy ever since Ms. Taeyon introduced him, and I still love him even if he rejects me.” Yuta said and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“I will never reject you Yuta.” Taeyong finally shed his own tears and kissed Yuta on the lips, passionate and fervent. “I will never.” Taeyong added when they broke apart. “I love you so much that it hurts how you think that I won’t forgive you when you apologize or that I won’t accept your flaws and big ego.” Taeyong explained and placed a gentle peck on Yuta’s cheek. “I am just waiting for you Yuta, to come to me and allow me to love you.” Taeyong explained and Yuta cried even more.

 

 

“I’m sorry Taeyong. Please take me back, I promise to be a better man, for you and for myself.” Yuta choked on his tears and Taeyong kissed him sweetly.

 

 

“Come, your family is waiting.” Taeyong pulled him up and took a handkerchief from his kimono to wipe the tears off of Yuta’s face. “Let me in your life Yuta.” Taeyong said and Yuta knew, his home is Taeyong.

 

 

 

“ _Go_!” Momoka shouted at Yuta when they returned to meet them and the younger was confused.  “ _Why do you think we invited Taeyong for_?” She smirked and when the realization hit him, Yuta was quickly dragging Taeyong towards his car.

 

“ _Use protection!”_  Haruna shouted ash she waved while Momoka glared at her younger sister; Kota just laughed and led her towards their car for the reception.

 

 

\---

 

“How can you forgive me that easily Taeyong?” Yuta asked as he trapped the older on the front door, back hitting the polished wood while their eyes connected.

 

 

“I love you.” Taeyong replied and pulled the younger into a tongue tied kiss.

 

 

“still, after what I have done to you, you should hate me.” Yuta exclaimed but Taeyong just kissed him breathless.

 

“I love you.” Taeyong said and Yuta moved his head to suck on Taeyong’s neck leaving bruises on Taeyong’s pale skin. “I will continue to forgive you and love you Yuta.” Taeyong breathed out and Yuta felt undeserving of and angel named Taeyong. “Make me feel loved Yuta.” Taeyong pleaded and that’s all it took for the kimonos to be discarded on the floor and for Taeyong to bare everything for Yuta.

 

Yuta took in the beauty of Taeyong, from his pale skin to his lean frame. He kissed and worshiped every inch of Taeyong’s body, kissing and sucking on areas he liked, such was Taeyong’s scar bear his eye, or the calloused hands that did work to support himself. Yuta memorized each muscle and vein, claiming them soon after.

 

Taeyong gasped and moaned depending on what Yuta would do. He can’t help but feel excited, of how Yuta would do him, mark him and claim him. He wanted to feel pain to feel pleasure and no one can ever provide this juxtaposition other than Yuta. Every hot kiss on his skin burns him with anticipation.

 

 

“Let me make love to you Taeyong.” Yuta hummed and took his member and sucked while a dry finger breached his entrance. “Let me hear you scream.” Yuta instructed and Taeyong trashed as he felt another dry finger enter him.

 

 

“ _Yuta senpai_!” Taeyong screamed out and Yuta cursed as he felt turned on. “ _Onegai! Yuta senpai_ ” Taeyong begged and it did not take long for Yuta to give in to what Taeyong demanded.

 

 

Yuta could only describe the way Taeyong made him feel as spring, a delightful burst of flowers and bright colors. As he continued to pound into the tight hole, Taeyong egged him to make him feel good and show him how he much he loved him. And when they both came with mouths attached to each other, it was pure utter bliss.

 

 

Yuta woke up with a Taeyong curled up on his side and face buried on the crook of his neck. He smiled as he brushed away the hair off of  Taeyong’s face and gently moved him to kiss his forehead. He still can’t believe how he Taeyong could love him but he knew he could never let him go.

 

 

Taeyong stirred and opened his eyes, then smiled seeing Yuta’s blinding smile. He pulled the younger into a kiss and as soon as they parted Yuta laid their foreheads together. “Be my baby.” Yuta blurted out but it made Taeyong frown and push Yuta away from his body.

 

 

“I am not a toy Yuta. I don’t want to be your sugar baby.” Taeyong said, and gathered the sheets to cover his body.

 

 

Yuta just laughed and pulled him to a kiss, hard and long, before he smiled and looked at Taeyong with fond warm eyes. “I love you Lee Taeyong and I want to marry you, so please be my baby?” Yuta asked and Taeyong blushed and hid beneath the blanket.

 

 

“We’re not even boyfriends yet you’re already proposing” Taeyong shrieked.

 

 

“We’ve waited long enough.” Yuta argued and Taeyong peered from the sheets and smiled, they’ve waited long enough.

 

 

“Yes I want to be your baby.” Taeyong responded and Yuta dove to kiss him.

 

 

“I love you!” Yuta uttered while looking deeply into Taeyong’s eyes.

 

 

“I love you.” Taeyong replied and their bodies moved in sync as heat enveloped them in  hot passion.

 

Until Taeyong saw two stuffed bunnies by Yuta’s desk and  shrieked.

 

 

“You didn’t cover their eyes!” Taeyong screamed and it made Yuta laugh but pulled Taeyong into a kiss to shut him up.

 

 

 

 

\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: because of the nature of the story, Taeyong bottomed for Yuta. But that doesn’t mean that Yuta is always top, he can bottom too depending on their arrangement. I did not make it into a full blown smut because this is not a smut story lols.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Naturally, Taeyong will take the Nakamoto surname they end up marrying because Yuta because the latter is the heir to a powerful company and family.
> 
>  
> 
> So this is the end of the story. Bits and pieces of the story changed from the first time I conceptualized the story to how it ended this way. And if you are asking why Taeyong accepted Yuta that easily, it’s because they both love each other way too strongly and that Yuta regretted and reflected on his actions, and even made a better version of himself. These things were relayed to Taeyong, because damn if the Nakamoto let Taeyong go that easily.
> 
>  
> 
> If you made it this far, thank you for being patient with me especially the update drought. To all of those that I hurt because of the angst and bottom Taeyong, I apologize. To all those who gave me comments, kudos, and upvotes as well as who subscribed to the story, I extend my sincere gratitude for motivating me to finish the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of you may end up disappointed with the ending but this is something that I wanted to end in such a way that the ambiguity can lead to your own depiction of their ever after.
> 
>  
> 
> Continue to support NCT and Yutae!
> 
>  
> 
> Until then, this has been Jhengchie for Be My Baby!
> 
> May 31, 2018 – April 1, 2019


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I feel a bit generous so here we go a very quick epilogue of their happily ever after.

 

 

 

\----

 

Taeyong flushed when they reached the dining room and found the Nakamoto’s sitting and waiting for them. They both showered and dressed before they went down but seeing the three members of the Nakamoto household early in the morning and right after they went intimate with each other was a bit awkward

 

 

Yuta cleared his throat and got his family’s attention. “ _I want everyone to meet my fiancé, Taeyong_.” Yuta announced but his father raised a brow.

 

 

“ _I don’t see a ring on his finger.”_ Tatsuo replied and Yuta glared at his father.

 

 

“ _I was about to get him one. I just secured him.”_ Yuta argued but Tatsuo clicked his tongue.

 

 

“ _Bold of you to propose without a ring.”_ Tatsuo remarked then stood to approach them. Yuta stood protectively in front of Taeyong who kept his head low in fear of being thrown out of the house. “ _But we knew you’ll do something spontaneous.”_  Tatsuo laughed and handed Yuta a velvet box.

 

“ _I chose the ring for Taeyong-nichan.”_ Haruna piped up and both Yuta and Taeyong gasped as the former opened the box to reveal a white gold ring shaped into an angel wings on either side and encrusted with a red ruby on the center with small pink tourmaline on either side. “ _I knew red fits ni-chan so we chose Ruby. It was coincidental that it’s also his birthstone.”_ Haruna explained and Yuta thanked his sister for a wise choice.

 

 

“ _Now go and propose properly to Taeyong, he deserves that much.”_  Tatsuo said and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“ _After breakfast, I’m starving.”_ Yuta announced and pulled Taeyong to sit on the vacant chairs so they could finally eat.

 

 

Taeyong found himself wearing the first Kimono he wore, the one that Momoka gifted him when they met Kota, and standing under the cherry blossom tree by the park while Yuta wore the same Navy blue Kimono from that day making Taeyong smile wide. Of course he didn’t expect that the Nakamoto’s would make a fuzz over Yuta’s proposal, but here he was smiling and blushing while Yuta fell on his knees and professed his love and asked to marry him. Taeyong did say yes, not that he will change his mind about something he had longed for, and Yuta inserted the masterpiece of a ring on Taeyong’s ring finger before standing up and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

 

 

“Congratulations!” They heard voices cheered and when they looked at the people that greeted them, they saw their friends had flown to Japan.

 

 

“How?” Taeyong asked as he hugged Ten and Johnny, the latter holding Yukkuri while Ten was holding a camera.

 

 

“Haruna prepared this and asked us to be here to witness this.” Ten explained and Taeyong ran to hug her.

 

 

“ _Thank you Haruna!”_ He beamed and the girl just laughed and hugged him tightly.

 

  
“You came too!” Yuta hugged Hansol then Sicheng, the former holding TY which made Yuta chuckle. You both are so tall and intimidating gut you’re holding our babies?” Yuta inquired and Hansol raised a brow at him.

 

 

“They are cute!” Hansol argued and Johnny laughed and nodded next to him.

 

“Do you really like that weird guy?” Taeil asked Marco who was standing next to him and the older slapped Taeil lightly.

 

 

“yeah, I love him so shut up, it’s cute.” Marco answered making Taeil laugh.

 

\----

 

It was a little over two years when Yuta and Taeyong got married. Yuta made sure that Taeyong finished his Master’s program while he trained to be the successor of the company. Taeyong had chosen October 26th as their wedding date and it puzzled Yuta.

 

“I want to replace all the bad memories you had associated with your birthday.” Taeyong informed him. “It doesn’t mean we’ll forget bout omma.” Taeyong assured him and Yuta felt like he had really been given an angel in the form of Lee Taeyong.

 

 

The ceremony happened in Japan, at Yuta’s hometown of Osaka. They expected friends over but they were surprised when the expected 50 people guest list turned into a 500 people grand reception. They did a traditional wedding similar to what Momoka held for her wedding, and a western style reception for their guests.

 

Taeyong donned a basic Kuro montsuki with the Lee crest embroidered on it while Yuta wore a matching one with the Nakamoto crest embroidered on him. They did the sansan Kudo where they drank from three ritual cups to honor their ancestors and marriage. After which they made their vows and tied red strings on their finger as a sign of being soulmates. To end their marriage, they did the kagamiwari, or breaking the sake lid, to signal opening their shared destiny; and the sake was then served to their guests at the reception.

 

Before they met their 500 or so guests, they were led into a room where they did the ippitsu-no-gi where they were given each a scroll and were made to write a kanji character that will represent their marriage. Yuta chose “Angel” as his character, the word pertaining to Taeyong who had saved him from the darkness within him. Taeyong on the other hand chose the kanji for “Cat” and when asked why, Taeyong smiled and told Yuta to read the Kanji in Korean; Yuta smiled wide and kissed his husband, Neko in Korean is declaring possession.

 

 

\----

 

 

Having a family was all Taeyong ever wanted so when they were given a chance, they grabbed it without hesitation. To be a foster parent for a two year old was a task they took by heart that eventually earned them the rights to adopt Jungwoo, a shy but loveable kid who stuck by Taeyong and Yuta and gave them warm hugs and shy kisses. Jungwoo became an official Nakamoto and was added to the family registry,, delighting tatsuo who had longed to have grandchildren. Jungwoo was taught Japanese and he was happy to play with his cousins from Momoka.

 

Two years after adopting Jungwoo, another opportunity came knocking as they were approved for In-vitro procedure, with Sayumi offering to be the surrogate. Momoka offered her egg cell for Taeyong while Taeyong’s cousin, from his aunt that took care of him, offered hers for Yuta. It took a lot of medical expenses and Sayumi risking her life to bear her grand children but eventually, she gave birth to Lee Dejun and Nakamoto Jaemin. Yuta had wanted to have the Lee lineage to continue so Taeyong’s son took the Lee surname but was included in the family registry.

 

 

The children gave a certain happiness that both Taeyong and Yuta could not explain. While Jungwoo was shy and quiet around others, he is overly protective of his little brothers to the point that he had houted at a weird kid at the park for laughing at Dejun while the younger fell as he was still unstable in walking. The kid, named Lucas, ended up being Jungwoo’s best friend and his single father, named Kun, became Taeyong’s kitchen buddy.

 

\---

 

“Hey Taeyong?” Yuta asked as they tucked their children to sleep.

 

“Yes Yuta?” Taeyong asked back and the younger grinned and kissed him on the lips.

 

 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Yuta asked and Taeyong chuckled and pulled his husband into a kiss.

 

 

“not enough times apparently.” Taeyong replied and Yuta grinned and kissed him some more.

 

 

“I love you Taeyong.” Yuta announced and Taeyong chuckled.

 

 

“I love you too Yuta.” He replied and led the husband out of the room. “Now prove it.” He said and they locked their bedroom door for the night.

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I actually researched if same sex marriage is legal in Japan. Although it is not legal, there is a company that offers same sex couples to experience traditional Japanese wedding ^^
> 
>  
> 
> and the reason why I chose Angel as Yuta’s Kanji is because NCT127’s Angel is Yutae’s song if all those flirting on stage is any indication ^^
> 
>  
> 
> also, I just recently read in a news site that a grandmother gave birth to her granddaughter at the age of 61 because she wanted to support her gay son’s wish of having a family with his partner. So I took that inspiration and translated it here.
> 
>  
> 
> So this is really the end. Thank you for stopping by and continue to love Yutae.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I know I should be updating my 2 other fics but… yeah I wanted to get this idea out of my mind; it was begging me to write it


End file.
